Naqueles dias
by Alleran
Summary: Se as garotas da Pensão já são esquentadas, imagine quando elas estão na TPM...
1. Default Chapter

Naqueles dias... Parte 1  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Autor: Alleran  
  
Gênero: Comédia  
  
Anime: Love Hina  
  
Data de Início - 30/08/2003.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Escrito Por: Alleran Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
Baseado nos personagens criados por Ken Akamatsu.   
  
Aviso:   
  
Pela cronologia, esta história ocorre entre os capítulos 84 e 85 do mangá Love Hina, publicado pela Editora JBC.   
  
  
  
Haverá um pequena cena de lime. Normal, já que se trata de Love Hina.  
  
Personagens:  
  
Autor - Quem escreve esta fic. (peraí gente, desculpe pela piada horrível. Não vai acontecer mais)  
  
Narrador - Quem narra esta fic. (eu sei, essa foi pior. Mas foi a última)  
  
Keitarô Urashima - Gerente da Pensão Hinata. Depois de comer o pão que o diabo amassou, conseguiu entrar na Toudai, a Universidade de Tóquio.  
  
Naru Narusegawa - Também estudante da Toudai e grande paixão de Keitarô (ela é temperamental).  
  
Mitsune Konno "Kitsune" - Sem emprego fixo, faz trabalhos temporários e gasta a grana com corrida de cavalos e saquê. (ela é muuuuuito sexy).  
  
Motoko Aoyama - Praticante de Kendô. Ela é "quase" tão esquentada quanto a Naru.  
  
Kaolla Su - Estudante estrangeira. Ela muito inteligente. Tem obsessão em devorar a Tama-chan.  
  
Shinobu Maehara - Jovem estudante. Tem um amor inocente pelo Keitarô (é uma excelente cozinheira).  
  
Mutsumi Otohime - Outra estudante da Toudai. A maior concorrente da Naru pelo amor de Keitarô.  
  
Sarah Mc Dougal - A mais nova das moradoras da pensão. É travessa e egoísta.  
  
Professor Seta - Arqueólogo e professor da Toudai, tem se tornado um exemplo para o Keitarô. Já foi professor particular da Naru, e está apaixonado pela Haruka.  
  
Haruka Urashima - Tia de Keitarô. (só isso?)  
  
Haitani e Shirai - Amigos de infância de Keitarô. (não sei porque, mas acho esses dois parecidos com a dupla Espinha e Fimose, personagens do site www.Charges.com.br).  
  
Tamago "Tama-chan" - A tartaruga de estimação de Keitarô, ela pode voar(?) e auxilia seu dono como pode. (será um Pokémon ou um Digimon?).  
  
Acho que não esqueci de ninguém.  
  
Capítulo I - A caçada.  
  
Era mais uma manhã na Pensão Hinata. Tama-chan tenta despertar seu dono, Keitarô, para começar seus serviços de gerente. Keitarô acorda ainda com cara de sono, se espreguiçando e levantando devagar...  
  
Keitarô: Ahhhh!!! Por que a minha vida é assim? Fui reprovado três vezes no exame de admissão da Toudai, quase perdi a chance de me inscrever quando finalmente fui aprovado, quebrei a perna no dia da festa de boas-vindas aos novos alunos, passei meses sem poder ir, e quando fiquei bom, as férias da Toudai começaram...  
  
Keitarô olhava pela janela tentando achar um motivo para sua desprezível existência, qual seria a fonte de seu azar? O pobre gerente olhava o nascer do sol, enquanto a Tamago, pousando no seu ombro, tenta consola-lo. Tama-chan era uma mascote extraordinária, se sentia na obrigação de proteger este humano e o levaria voando para a Toudai se pudesse.   
  
Keitarô lembra de seu bichinho e pega um pacote com ração de tartaruga, colocando uma porção numa tigela. Depois de alimentar a Tama-chan, ele volta a se lamentar.   
  
Narrador: Pô! Qualê? Esse cara é muito deprimente.  
  
Autor: Você também seria se estivesse no lugar dele. E não interfira no texto, narrador idiota.  
  
Narrador: Eu só estava comentando...  
  
Autor: Vá comentar com a *censurado* e volte ao trabalho.  
  
Keitarô: Posso continuar?... ahan... Por que a minha vida é assim? Parece que existe uma força sobrenatural que me impede de entrar na Toudai. Será que é uma maldição? Um espírito do mal? Um defeito na Matrix? Nossa, adorei aquele filme.   
  
Nessas horas ele queria chorar. Sua primeira e mais querida lembrança de infância era o momento em que ele fez uma promessa para uma certa menina. Ele tinha prometido que a encontraria na Toudai e seriam felizes para sempre. Quanta inocência; precisava ser a Toudai? Poderia ter sido a Torre de Tóquio, ou sei lá onde. Ele se sentia um escravo de si mesmo, precisava chegar na Toudai por causa de uma mísera promessa. Sua avó, na sua longa experiência de vida, lhe ensinou que um homem não e obrigado a prometer, mas tem obrigação de cumprir o que promete. Queria tanto ter se lembrado disso naquele dia. Onde ele estaria agora se não tivesse prometido? Talvez só se a Kaolla inventar uma máquina do tempo para responder.  
  
Autor: Ei? Que ótima idéia para outra fic!! Vou pensar nisso depois.   
  
Neste momento, Keitarô sobe numa cadeira, olha para cima como se encarasse Deus e grita.  
  
Keitarô: MAS NÃO VOU DESISTIR!! A MINHA PROMESSA DE INFÂNCIA ME TROUXE ATÉ AQUI E NÃO VOU DESISTIR!!! UM DIA IREI ENCONTRAR AQUELA GAROTINHA!!! UM DIA ESTAREMOS JUNTOS NA TOUDAI!! UM DIA!!! UM DIIIIIIAAAAAA!!! Aliás... que dia é hoje?  
  
Ele olha para um calendário e vê a Tama-chan apontando para o dia 5. Keitarô fica pálido e pasmo, pulou da cadeira e foi correndo para agarrar o calendário. Olhou fixamente para o número 5 e suas mãos tremeram.   
  
Keitarô: D-D-D-D-D-DIA 5???  
  
Desesperado, Keitarô corre por todos os cantos do quarto, tirando seu pijama e arrumando sua mala com todas as roupas que acha.  
  
Keitarô: Como fui me esquecer? Já devia ter ido embora ontem a noite para a casa do Haitani. Não posso ficar na pensão hoje... hoje é dia 5... hoje é o dia em que TODAS AS GAROTAS DA PENSÃO ENTRAM NA TPM!!!  
  
Terminando com a mala, Keitarô começa a se preparar para sair, vestindo suas roupas de maneira desajeitada.  
  
Keitarô: Agora eu tenho certeza. A minha vida é uma piada, e de mau gosto; como é possível que todas elas tenham TPM no mesmo dia? Isso é ridículo.  
  
Narrador: Acho melhor explicar o que é TPM.  
  
Autor: Ô infeliz, todo mundo sabe que TPM significa Tensão Pré-Menstrual; período em que as mulheres ficam meio sensíveis e emotivas... e não diga que só quis comentar.  
  
Narrador:...   
  
Keitarô: Saiam da frente os dois, tenho que correr.  
  
Keitarô abre a porta do quarto, e surge Naru Narusegawa, com aquele olhar de Fera Selvagem.   
  
Naru: Por que o banho ao ar livre não está limpo? Você sabe que eu gosto de tomar meu delicioso e relaxante banho pela manhã? Como posso me banhar se você ainda não a lavou?  
  
Keitarô: E-E-E-Eu ia lavar, só que-que-que...  
  
Devido a pressa, Keitarô não havia colocado a calça direito e ela cai, deixando-o de cueca na frente da ruiva, que arma um soco.  
  
Naru: SEEEUUU!!!!!! PERVERTIDOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naru acerta um golpe que daria inveja a Chun-Li e Keitarô é lançado pela janela do quarto dele, perdendo sua mala no chão perto da calça que caiu.  
  
No Jardim em frente à pensão, Kitsune caminha com suas compras. No alto da sacola tem uma garrafa especial de saquê. Distraída, não percebe que Keitarô estava caindo na sua direção até ser tarde. Ela recobra os sentidos e olha suas compras esparramadas no chão, principalmente uma certa garrafa quebrada.   
  
Kitsune: Meu saquê caríssimo... Não!!!!! Keitarô seeeeu...  
  
Kitsune pega a garrafa quebrada e persegue o Keitarô, para sorte dele, a pensão tem várias passagens secretas. Keitarô localiza a entrada de uma e entra no momento em que havia despistado a Kitsune. Pensando que ela fosse lembrar daquela entrada e ir atrás, ele foi seguindo pelo corredor até chegar num local com uma aparência de floresta tropical. Era o quarto da Kaolla.  
  
Keitarô: A mala que se dane, eu vou embora antes que mais alguém...   
  
Nisso, a Kaolla aparece e puxa o Keitarô para fora da passagem secreta.  
  
Kaolla: Keitarô! Que bom que está aqui! Agora podemos iniciar a Operação Sopa.  
  
Keitarô: Desculpe Kaolla estou tentando sobreviver, digo, tenho um compromisso agora e... O quê? Operação Sopa?  
  
Kaolla: Sim. Graças ao meu novo invento, poderemos saborear uma deliciosa sopa de tartaruga com a Tama-chan...   
  
Kaolla tira um manto que cobria uma mesa e mostra uma geringonça parecendo uma TV.  
  
Kaolla: PRESENCIE O MEU NOVO INVENTO... O TURTLE HIPNOTIZATOR.   
  
A Garota-Hindu veste um jaleco branco de professora e vai até um quadro negro, onde está desenhado a Tama-chan e sua invenção.  
  
Kaolla: Basta colocarmos a Tamago assistindo o TURTLE HIPNOTIZATOR pensando ser uma TV inofensiva e ela ficará hipnotizada pelas mensagens subliminares que vão aparecer na tela... aí ela virá direto para o meu quarto e entrará na minha panela de sopa pensando que é uma piscina. Não é Genial??? Nya há há.  
  
Keitarô: Kaolla, você já pensou em trabalhar nas Organizações Tabajara? Mas afinal, que desejo é esse de comer a Tama-chan? E o que tem eu a ver com isso? Você sabe que não vou ajudar a...  
  
Kaolla: (fazendo pose de cientista-louca que quer conquistar o mundo) Nya há há, não preciso que me ajude...   
  
Ela corre toda animada e se agarra na cintura de Keitarô, que estava sem a calça (lembra?).  
  
Kaolla: ... só quero que fique aqui e tome a sopa comigo. ^_^  
  
Keitarô: Eu??? Por quê?  
  
Kaolla: (com olhar malicioso) É que sopa de tartaruga é afrodisíaco...  
  
Kaolla começa a acariciar a coxa de Keitarô, passando a mão na sua virilha... O Keitarô estava tão surpreso (e excitado) que não conseguiu se mexer. A pequena mão se aproxima mais do seu...   
  
Motoko: (abrindo a porta) Acorde dorminhoca. A Shinobu já vai...  
  
Keitarô: (com o nariz sangrando e tentando afastar a Kaolla) MOTOKO? EU...  
  
Motoko, com o olhar sombrio, começa a puxar a sua espada. Dessa vez ela não o deixaria sair inteiro. Imortal ou não, o Urashima iria pagar por se aproximar de uma menor de idade.   
  
Keitarô estava sem saber o que fazer. Ia pedir para a Kaolla dizer que foi idéia dela, mas era óbvio que Motoko não iria acreditar, mesmo porque ela não daria uma chance de explicação. Já estava aceitando seu triste fim, quando se esbarra na invenção da Kaolla, ligando a máquina acidentalmente, com a tela na direção da Motoko, que fica olhando. Após alguns instantes, os olhos da Mulher-Kendô começam a girar e uma fina baba sai pelo canto da sua boca.  
  
Motoko: Piscinaaaa... Piscinaaaa... Piscinaaaa...  
  
A pequena Kaolla estava (claro) gargalhando da situação e cheia de si por sua Turtle Hipnotizator (Tabajara) funcionar. Já Keitarô caminhava na ponta dos pés em direção a porta.  
  
Keitarô: (Pensando) São nessas horas que eu acredito que Deus me ama.  
  
Ele tenta sair do quarto, quando tropeça em um fio e a invenção da Kaolla cai da mesa, quebrando.  
  
Kaolla: Minha máquina!?!   
  
Keitarô olha para a Motoko e começa a correr bem rápido quando percebe que ela sai do transe.  
  
Motoko e Kaolla: VOLTE AQUI SEU IDIOTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Novamente ele entra numa das passagens e sai na cozinha, onde estava a Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu: Keitarô!?! Que bom que acordou, hora do seu café-da-manhã.  
  
Keitarô: D-Desculpe Shinobu-chan, e-e-e-eu tenho que sair agora e...  
  
Shinobu: (com o rostinho mais meigo do universo)Tome só um pouquinho... por favor...   
  
Keitarô: Tá bom, (pega o copo com o café e bebe um gole) Êh! Cadê o açúcar?  
  
Shinobu: Açúcar??? Mas já coloquei açúcar, você quer mais???  
  
Keitarô: B-B-Bom eu...  
  
Shinobu pega o açucareiro e fita o Keitarô com raiva, nem havia percebido que ele estava sem roupa. Aproxima com passos duros no chão e dava para ver faíscas saindo de seus olhos.   
  
Shinobu: É sempre assim. Me mato no fogão quente, tento te agradar, e você me diz que o meu café é muito amargo... Quer açúcar? TOMA!!!!  
  
O açucareiro voa e atinge bem no nariz dele. Quando volta a olhar para a Shinobu, ela aparece segurando uma faca do tamanho de uma espada.   
  
Shinobu: (com uma voz demoníaca) Tá bem doce agora? Tá?  
  
Keitarô só tem tempo de alcançar a farinha de trigo na mesa e jogar para cima. Graças a farinha que cria uma cortina de fumaça, ele consegue sair da cozinha inteiro e corre pra fora da pensão.  
  
Keitarô: Agora eu saio. Agora eu saio. Agora...  
  
Keitarô se esbarra na Mutsumi, mais exatamente em seus seios. Cai no chão, e fica rezando para não apanhar dela.  
  
Mutsumi: (sorridente como sempre) Ora, Ora! Keitarô, o que faz sem calça?  
  
Keitarô: NÃO ME BATA, FOI SEM QUERER!!!!!  
  
Mutsumi: Ora, Ora! Eu não ia te bater, só ia pedir as meninas um remédio para aliviar as minhas cólicas. Sabe, estou naqueles dias...  
  
Narrador: AAAAHHHHH!!!! Agora entendi o título desta fic.  
  
Autor: -_-'  
  
Keitarô: (pensando) Parece que a Mutsumi também tá na TPM, mas nem isso a afeta, vai ter um bom humor assim longe. Ótimo, vou pedir ajuda a ela.  
  
Keitarô: A-Acho melhor não falar com as meninas agora, elas não estão muito bem. Aliás, podia deixar que eu me esconda, quer dizer, posso ir na sua casa?  
  
Narrador: Será que esquecemos de mencionar que Mutsumi mora na casa da Haruka?   
  
Autor: (pensando) Será que a Motoko me empresta a espada dela?  
  
Mutsumi: Ir lá em casa? Claro que sim... Kei-Kun.  
  
Keitarô mostra alívio e vai até a casa de Haruka e Mutsumi.  
  
Continua...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omake:  
  
Keitarô estava sem saber o que fazer. Ia pedir para a Kaolla dizer que foi idéia dela, mas era óbvio que Motoko não iria acreditar, mesmo porque ela não daria uma chance de explicação. Já estava aceitando seu triste fim, quando se esbarra na invenção da Kaolla, ligando a máquina acidentalmente, com a tela na direção da Motoko, que fica olhando. Após alguns instantes, os olhos da Mulher-Kendô começam a girar e uma fina baba sai pelo canto da sua boca.  
  
Motoko: Teletubbies... Teletubbies...   
  
Omake2:  
  
Keitarô estava sem saber o que fazer. Ia pedir para a Kaolla dizer que foi idéia dela, mas era óbvio que Motoko não iria acreditar, mesmo porque ela não daria uma chance de explicação. Já estava aceitando seu triste fim, quando se esbarra na invenção da Kaolla, ligando a máquina acidentalmente, com a tela na direção da Motoko, que fica olhando. Após alguns instantes, os olhos da Mulher-Kendô começam a girar...  
  
Motoko rasga suas roupas e pula pra cima do Keitarô, arrancando a sua cueca com os dentes e uivando como uma louca.  
  
Motoko: AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER DO QUE SOU FEITA, URASHIMA. BWA HA HA HA HAH   
  
Keitarô: Finalmente, uma invenção da Kaolla que prestou.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas do Autor:  
  
Este é o meu primeiro fanfic. Espero que gostem. Calculo que esta fic terá 6 capítulos. Dependerá do desenrolar da história.  
  
Elogios?  
  
Críticas?  
  
Ameaças de morte?  
  
Meu e-mail é Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br 


	2. Naqueles dias parte 2

Naqueles dias... Parte 2  
  
Escrito Por: Alleran Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
Capítulo II - Instinto Selvagem.  
  
No último capítulo, Keitarô quase foi trucidado pela maioria das garotas da Pensão Hinata, tudo porque teve o azar de esquecer que hoje era o dia que, por coincidência, elas entrariam na terrível TPM.  
  
Neste momento, Keitarô está acompanhando a Mutsumi para a Casa de Chá Hinata, onde ela e Haruka moram.  
  
Keitarô: (Pensando) Que dia! Em dias normais, a Naru é um terror, mas hoje. E a Kitsune então? Deve estar segurando aquela garrafa e tentando me achar até agora. Só espero que a hipnose tenha afetado a memória da Motoko, senão ela nunca mais me deixa voltar... nossa, só agora percebi, a Kaolla queria uma sopa de tartaruga para... acho melhor nem pensar mais nisso. Cara, aquela faca da Shinobu ainda me dá calafrios...   
  
Mutsumi: Chegamos Kei-Kun!  
  
Agora os dois estavam na sala de estar da Casa de Chá Hinata, propriedade de Haruka Urashima. Dava para ver a cozinha e os quartos dalí. Ele sentou-se no sofá e se sentiu seguro, pelo menos até as meninas resolverem procurá-lo ali. Precisava ir logo, depois de tudo que aconteceu, teria que esperar o ciclo menstrual delas passar para conversar e pedir desculpas a todas. Mas como poderia sair de cueca? Olhou para Mutsumi e decidiu abusar mais um pouco da sua gentileza.   
  
Keitarô: Me sinto mais tranqüilo agora. Mutsumi, posso pedir um favor?  
  
Mutsumi: Ora, Ora! Claro que pode.  
  
Keitarô: Passa no meu quarto, pegue uma mala que estiver no chão, uma calça que deve estar junto e traz pra mim. Pode fazer isso?  
  
Mutsumi: Sim mas... por que você mesmo não vai? E mala pra quê?   
  
Keitarô: Eu vou... viajar, isso, vou passar um fim de semana fora. E não quero que ninguém saiba. Você sabe que as meninas se preocupam muito quando viajo.  
  
Mutsumi: Ora, Ora! Certo, vou buscar.  
  
E Mutsumi sai, deixando Keitarô contente por finalmente algo dar certo no dia de hoje. Nas outras vezes, ele teve a cautela de sair na calada da noite para a casa do seu amigo Haitani, que tinha um quarto a mais. Haitani e Shirai sempre perguntaram o motivo dele ir para lá todos os meses e ele não queria admitir a verdade. Sempre inventava desculpas como detetização do prédio ou falta de luz e água. Talvez agora devesse contar a verdade a eles.   
  
Keitarô continuava esperando. Já se passou 10 minutos. E se alguma delas aparecer? E se Mutsumi encontrar a Naru ou a Motoko pelo caminho e elas perguntarem se sabia onde ele estava? E se Mutsumi contar? Esse último pensamento fez passar um frio na espinha dele. Poderiam todas estarem cercando a casa agora mesmo, só para ter certeza que não iria escapar. Mas devia ter fé na Mutsumi. Ela nunca o abandonou, nunca o agrediu. Ela era ingênua, mas era de confiança.  
  
Keitarô: Ai! Acabei de lembrar que não comi nada até agora, estou faminto. Não devia ter reclamado do café da Shinobu... Será que a Mutsumi se importa se eu...  
  
Keitarô vai até a cozinha, pega um pedaço de melancia na geladeira e come. Eis que ouve um barulho na sala, alguém tinha ligado a TV. Keitarô estava uma pilha de nervos por causa da espera, mas decidiu ser o mais gentil possível com a Mutsumi.  
  
Keitarô: Mutsumi? Voltou tão rápido assim? Que bom que...  
  
Mutsumi não estava lá. Quem ligou a TV foi uma mulher madura, de corpo bem torneado, mas não musculoso. Tinha um cigarro na mão e usava somente sutiã e calcinha. Ela reconheceu o rapaz que saía da cozinha, era seu sobrinho. Espantou-se em vê-lo na sua cozinha a essa hora, afinal, ela esperava encontrar a Mutsumi ali.   
  
Haruka: KEITARÔ??? Como entrou? O que faz aqui? V-Você está de cueca!?  
  
Keitarô: Ti-Ti-Ti-Tia Haruka? Olha, eu, eu...  
  
O rosto dela mudou de espantada para estarrecida. Com uma veia saltando na testa, ela se levantou e aproximou-se dele com passos pesados, empurrando o garoto com uma mão, deixando ele encostado na parede.  
  
Haruka: Estou desapontada! As meninas diziam que você ia espia-las tomarem banho, e eu sempre acreditei quando você dizia que foi acidente, sempre as convenci que você era um rapaz direito e bem intencionado, sempre te protegi...  
  
Haruka olha nos olhos de Keitarô, preparando os punhos e com uma expressão de uma assassina.  
  
Haruka: ... Mas agora percebo a verdade... Como pode existir um mostro pervertido na minha família igual a você? Me espiando, Keitarô? KEITARÔ, EU SOU SUA TIA!! ISSO É INCESTO!!!!  
  
Ele estava totalmente perdido agora. Haruka podia arrebentar facilmente o Professor Seta numa briga e talvez até ganhasse da irmã da Motoko. Keitarô se abaixou até sentar no chão, aterrorizado.  
  
Keitarô: N-n-n-não é nada disso tia, eu... eu... eu... eu...  
  
Por milagre, Haruka tropeça no pé dele e cai. Aproveitando que sua tia não está olhando, Keitarô usa outra passagem secreta e se esconde e...  
  
Narrador: Espera! Passagem secreta na Casa de Chá Hinata?  
  
Autor: Tava demorando... Tem sim, qual é o problema?  
  
Narrador: Acho que você tá usando passagens secretas demais nesta fic, devíamos continuar seguindo o esquema original do mangá.  
  
Autor: Só que, no esquema original, o Keitarô teria apanhado da Haruka até não agüentar mais, e preciso que ele saia vivo desta fic. Por isso, ele vai se salvar graças a passagem secreta. E PÁRA DE DAR OPINIÃO NA HISTÓRIA OU TE DENUNCIO PRO SINDICATO DOS NARRADORES.  
  
Keitarô: É ISSO MESMO!!! (encarando o Narrador) Acha que é bom apanhar de uma mestra de Kung-Fu? Faça seu trabalho direito, imbecil.  
  
Narrador: (resmungando) Eu ganho muito pouco para passar por isso... Bom, continuando...  
  
Enquanto Keitarô se mantém escondido, Haruka está procurando por ele por toda a casa.  
  
Haruka: Keitarô seu tarado!!! Saia de onde estiver e aceite o seu castigo!  
  
Mutsumi aparece segurando uma mala e uma calça. Ela se surpreende em ver a Haruka revirando os móveis da sala. Sem saber o que dizer, ela a cumprimenta normalmente.  
  
Mutsumi: Ora, Ora! Haruka-san, já acordou?  
  
Haruka: Mutsumi? O que tá fazendo com essas coisas?  
  
Mutsumi: São do Keitarô, ele me pediu para buscá-los.  
  
Haruka: Você sabe onde ele está?  
  
Mutsumi: Ué? Não tava aqui? O que houve?  
  
Haruka: Bom, depois explico. Espere aqui enquanto eu o procuro, se ele aparecer, tente segurá-lo, eu tenho uma surpresa para ele. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH.  
  
Mutsumi: Nossa, essa sua risada de vilã de mangá ficou perfeita.  
  
Haruka sai (ainda só de sutiã e calcinha) e Mutsumi vai para a cozinha. Sem ninguém na sala, Keitarô sai da passagem secreta e pega sua mala e sua calça, já ia começar a vesti-la quando Mutsumi volta (séria).  
  
Keitarô: O-Oi Mutsumi! Obrigado pela ajuda, mas já tenho que ir. Diz pra Haruka que depois que eu voltar eu explico tudo.  
  
Ela parece nem ter ouvido o cumprimento. Com uma expressão mais séria ainda, ela caminha até ficar frente a frente dele.  
  
Mutsumi: Keitarô. A melancia que estava na geladeira era minha ÚLTIMA.  
  
Mutsumi mostra uma faca maior que aquela da Shinobu, e encara-o com uma expressão que daria medo até ao Inu-yasha.   
  
Mutsumi: EU QUERO MELANCIA! EU PRECISO DE MELANCIA! EU ENLOUQUEÇO SEM MELANCIA!  
  
Mutsumi avança e Keitarô se defende com a mala, mas a mala é cortada ao meio. Ele joga a calça no rosto dela e corre para fora da casa, desesperado. Lá fora, Haruka o viu fugir da casa.   
  
Haruka: Você estava ai né? VOOOOOOOOLTEEEEEE.  
  
Enquanto isso, na sala da Pensão Hinata. Todas as outras garotas que estavam perseguindo o Keitarô se encontram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Naru: Meninas, viram o Keitarô? Aquele depravado abaixou as calças na minha frente.  
  
Motoko: Ele estava seduzindo a Kaolla e tentou fazer lavagem cerebral em mim.  
  
Kaolla: Minha invenção esta arruinada!!! Levei uma semana para montar.  
  
Kitsune: E eu que levei um mês sem apostar nos cavalos para comprar esse saquê. Eu quebro o pescoço dele.  
  
Shinobu: Vou afoga-lo num mar de café, café beeeeem doce.  
  
No lado de fora, enquanto Keitarô corre, um homem alto, de sobretudo e pequenos óculos se aproxima da porta da pensão e avista o Keitarô correndo na direção dele. Sorridente, ele acena para chamar a atenção.  
  
Seta: Ei Keitarô!! Estou com uma viagem arqueológica marcada para a semana que vem e preciso de um ajudante e... Você percebeu que está sem calça?  
  
Ignorando o convite, Keitarô passa direto e só tem tempo de dizer "COOORRREEE SSSEEEETTTAAAA!!!". Depois que ele passou, Seta pergunta-se "Correr do quê?" e olha para a direção que seu aluno veio. Ele encontra a visão que sempre sonhou: A Haruka seminua correndo direto pra ele.   
  
Haruka: Seta? Agora entendi. Foi por sua causa que meu sobrinho ficou assim. O que anda ensinando para ele enquanto viajam por aí, seu sem-vergonha?   
  
Seta: (maravilhado) NOOOSSAAA! Haruka! Continua linda heim? Nem parece ter essa idade toda.  
  
Haruka: (encabulada com o elogio e fazendo pose de modelo) B-bom, hi hi hi, você sabe que nunca paro de malhar e... (voltando a ficar com expressão assassina) Idade? IDADE? Tá me chamando de velha?  
  
Seta: Não, é que...  
  
Keitarô pára por um minuto para recuperar o fôlego, olha para trás e vê algo se aproximar rápido... é o Seta, com a cara inchada e voando como se fosse um míssil. Ele o atinge e os dois vão parar dentro do banho ao ar livre.  
  
Keitarô: (Repleto de hematomas) Se-Seta-san! Você está bem?  
  
Seta: (Igualmente com hematomas) Ai! Deixe-me adivinhar, hoje é dia 5, certo? sabia.   
  
Haruka aparece com Mutsumi ao seu lado, diante deles.  
  
Haruka e Mutsumi: Você é o próximo, Keitarô.  
  
Enquanto isso, duas figuras sobem as escadarias da Pensão Hinata.   
  
Haitani: Sobe logo Shirai, precisamos ver o Keitarô.  
  
Shirai: (olha desconfiado) Tá preocupado mesmo com ele?  
  
Haitani: Claro. Todo mês ele aparece na minha casa para passar um tempo lá, sem nunca dizer o motivo, só desculpas esfarrapadas. Mas ontem ele não veio. Deve ter acontecido algo e eu, o seu melhor amigo, preciso vir ao resgate. (fazendo pose de herói) SOU SUA ÚLTIMA ESPERANÇA. NÃO IREI DESAPONTAR MEU COMPANHEIRO.  
  
Shirai: (com cara de bobo) Ah! Fala sério! Você está usando o Keitarô como desculpa para rever a MOTOKO.  
  
Haitani: (envergonhado) N-não sei do que está fa-fa-falando.  
  
Shirai: (sorridente) Você não me engana. Soube até que entrou numa academia de Kendô. Fala a verdade pra mim... Você se apaixonou por ela naquele dia de chuva ou quando a encontramos naquela pousada na praia?  
  
Haitani: (ainda mais envergonhado) Não se mete nesse assunto, sua versão fajuta do Bill Gates.  
  
Quando os dois alcançam a porta da pensão, as garotas abrem a porta e dão de cara com eles.  
  
Motoko: Intrusos!  
  
Kitsune: Acho que conheço esses dois...  
  
Naru: São amigos do Keitarô. E são mais tarados que ele.  
  
Nisso, Seta e Keitarô aparecem no céu, caindo encima de Haitani e Shirai.  
  
Os quatro: Ai! Ui! Ui! Ui! AAAAII!!!  
  
E surgem Mutsumi e Haruka correndo em direção ao local, surpresas com os outros desconhecidos.  
  
Mutsumi: Mais dois?  
  
Haruka: O Seta planejou uma invasão de pervertidos. Meninaaas. Pra cima deleees.  
  
Naru e Haruka pulam no ar em posição de ataque ninja, Kitsune e Kaolla seguram vários explosivos, Shinobu e Mutsumi unem suas facas, formando um "X" para um golpe conjunto e Motoko prepara o seu melhor golpe de espada. Todas com caras aterrorizantes.  
  
As Sete: Atacaaar!!!!  
  
Os Quatro: Salvem-se quem puder!!  
  
Mas surge no céu a Tama-chan. Dando um vôo rasante, ela carrega uma bomba que pegou no quarto da Kaolla e lança entre as garotas. A fumaça deu chance para Keitarô e os outros sumirem.  
  
Após a poeira baixar, nenhuma delas viu sinal de onde eles tinham ido. Espalham-se por todo o jardim da frente e nada.   
  
Motoko: Viram só? Ela nós traiu! A Tama sempre fica do lado do Keitarô.   
  
Kaolla: Depois dizem que estou errada quando tento fazer sopa daquela verdinha.  
  
Kitsune: Eles já estavam nas nossas mãos, mas escaparam.  
  
Naru: Eles sim, mas aqueles dois estranhos, não.  
  
Naru aponta para dois homens que estavam próximos ao local e...  
  
Narrador: Ei!, somos nós!!!  
  
Autor: Um momento meninas, meu nome é Alleran, eu sou o autor desta história e esse dejeto humano aqui é Ivan, o narrador. Nos estamos...  
  
Haruka: Nem quero saber.  
  
.............  
  
minutos depois...  
  
Narrador: Arf! Arf! Ufa! Fugimos. Sorte nossa que lembrei onde tinha uma das passagens secretas.  
  
Autor: FIQUE SABENDO QUE ELAS PERCEBERAM A GENTE POR SUA CAUSA. NUNCA VI UM NARRADOR SENDO ATACADO PELOS PERSONAGENS ANTES.  
  
Narrador: E eu nunca vi um Autor que não controlasse os acontecimentos da própria fic.  
  
Autor: Olha, só preciso de tempo pra recuperar o fôlego e volto a dominar a situação. OK.  
  
Continua...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omake:  
  
Haruka: Seta? Agora entendi. Foi por sua causa que meu sobrinho ficou assim. O que anda ensinando para ele enquanto viajam por aí, seu sem-vergonha?   
  
Seta: Eu? Seu sobrinho não ficou "assim" por minha causa. Já era desse jeito quando o conheci. Na primeira escavação, ele tava me olhando de um jeito estranho... e numa noite, quando fui tomar banho, ele se ofereceu para lavar minhas costas... então sua mão foi descendo até ele pegar no meu...  
  
Haruka: COMO É??? O_O  
  
Seta: Xííí, falei demais.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas do Autor:  
  
Galera... Não vai ter nota desta vez! Ai, meus dentes! T_T   
  
  
  
Elogios?  
  
Críticas?  
  
Endereço de um bom dentista?   
  
Meu e-mail é Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br 


	3. Naqueles dias Parte 3

Naqueles dias... Parte 3  
  
Escrito Por: Alleran Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
Capítulo III - Lembranças amargas (nada a ver com o café da Shinobu)  
  
No último capítulo, Keitarô e os demais personagens masculinos de Love Hina quase tiveram o couro arrancado pelas, sedentas de sangue, moradoras da Pensão Hinata. Foram salvos graças a manobra audaciosa da Tamago. Neste momento, Keitarô, Seta, Haitani, Shirai e Tama-chan estão escondidos em uma das passagens secretas da pensão, tentando pensar no que fazer.  
  
Keitarô: Graaaande Tama-chan! Vai ganhar uma ração extra todos os dias a partir de agora.  
  
Haitani: (cético) Se tiver um outro dia para nós.  
  
Seta: O Haitani tá certo, conheço a Haruka a tempos e sei do que ela é capaz quando tá na TPM.  
  
Flashback  
  
Seta e Haruka, mais jovens, estão em algum lugar da Floresta Amazônica, fugindo de um Templo Inca e enfrentando uma legião de fanáticos.  
  
Narrador: Existe Templo Inca na Amazônia?  
  
Autor: Claro que sim. Se não acredita, vai lá ver. ^_^  
  
Narrador: -_-'  
  
Seta e Haruka lutavam apenas com as mãos, se esquivando dos dardos envenenados e flechas flamejantes. Quando viram que estavam cercados, surge um homem com máscara dourada em forma de sol e túnica branca que cobria até os pés. Do alto de uma rocha, cercado por quatro fanáticos guarda-costas, o homem se declarou o líder da Seita "Herdeiros de Nanusunsap".  
  
Autor: Guardem esse nome, escreverei uma fic envolvendo esses caras em breve.   
  
Líder: Tolos incrédulos. Entreguem o Talismã do Apocalipse que roubaram do Templo da Morte. Com ele, eu limparei a Terra dos Infiéis.  
  
Os dois aventureiros observam a jóia na mão de Seta-san. Era uma pequena estátua de ouro em forma de uma tartaruga-marinha, e seu casco era na verdade uma esmeralda com um verde muito vivo.   
  
Seta-san já estava acostumado com as doideiras ditas por terroristas e satanistas, mas esses caras pareciam estar falando sério. Muita gente foi morta por eles por causa desse talismã.  
  
Seta: Nunca entregaremos a você. Esse objeto faz parte das ruínas da Civilização Tartaruga e pertence ao Museu de História latino-americana.  
  
Haruka: E para destruírem o mundo, terão que passar por nós.  
  
Líder: Atreve-se a dirigir a palavra a mim sua mocréia?  
  
Haruka: (com fogo no olhar) RE-PE-TE SE FOR HOMEM.  
  
Líder: MOCRÉIA.  
  
Haruka salta, atropela os quatro fanáticos que protegiam o líder, acerta uma voadora nos rins dele, arranca a cabeça com um soco vertical, arranca os braços e os usa como porretes para estraçalhar todos os outros fanáticos.  
  
Narrador: Não acha que isso foi muito violento?  
  
Autor: Violento? O soco no estômago que levei da Naru, isso sim foi violento.  
  
Enquanto isso, Seta fica abobado vendo o sangue que voa por todos os lados.  
  
Seta: Que pena. Devia ter avisado a esses infelizes que hoje é dia 5.  
  
  
  
Fim do Flashback.  
  
Shirai: UAU! Keitarô, agora entendo porque vai morar uns dias com o Haitani todo mês.  
  
Haitani: Mas, ainda não entendo porque todas tem TPM no mesmo dia.  
  
Seta: Vai ver a TPM da Haruka é tão forte que se tornou contagiosa.  
  
Todos riem da piadinha, era "rir para não chorar". Depois de algum tempo, Keitarô avista um quarto subterrâneo. Era ligado ao porão, onde guardava os mantimentos. Todos arranjaram as provisões para comer. Providenciaram um pequeno banquete com clima de "última refeição".   
  
Agora que Haitani e Shirai sabiam do pequeno mistério do seu amigo Keitarô, só faltava uma pergunta...  
  
Shirai: Ei Keitarô, quando foi que descobriu essa "transformação" nas meninas?  
  
Keitarô: Há quase dois anos atrás. Foi o meu primeiro dia 5 que passei como gerente...   
  
Flashback.  
  
Era manhã. Keitarô está acordando, depois de passar a noite estudando, já que não conseguiu estudar ontem a tarde.  
  
Keitarô: (pensando) Acho que só dormi umas 4 horas esta noite, assim meus estudos não vão render nada, preciso passar no Exame da Toudai! Essa é minha terceira tentativa e agora...  
  
Mas a porta se abre, mostrando a Naru, a Kitsune e a Motoko. As três jogaram baldes, vassouras, frascos de detergentes e demais itens de limpeza em cima do novo gerente.   
  
Naru: EEEIIIII SEU PERVERTIDO!!! Deixa de moleza e comece o seu trabalho.  
  
Keitarô: O quê? Trabalho? Sou o gerente. Meu trabalho é buscar mais hóspedes, cobrar os aluguéis, mandar os funcionários cuidarem da pensão...  
  
Motoko: Você está vendo algum funcionário, seu maníaco sexual? Você é responsável pela limpeza, conserto, manutenção e arrumação do prédio inteiro.  
  
Kitsune: VÁ TRABALHAR VAGABUNDO!  
  
Keitarô: Isso lá é trabalho de gerente? Eu vim morar aqui para estudar e entrar na Toudai, não posso me ocupar com essas coisas. E se eu oferecer um desconto nos aluguéis para vocês fazerem esses trabalhos?  
  
As Três: NEM MORTA EU TRABALHO PARA VOCÊ!  
  
Kitsune: Se não agüenta o serviço, deixe de ser o gerente e vai embora. Simples.  
  
Keitarô: AHÁ! Então é isso! Pois eu não vou entrar nesse jogo. A minha avó me deixou como gerente e eu vou ficar.   
  
Naru: (Com cara maligna) Tá pensando que vai ser fácil? Eu te mosto...  
  
10 horas depois...  
  
Keitarô tinha acabado de lavar e encerar o chão de todos os corredores e salas da pensão, limpado duas vezes o banho ao ar livre, desentupido todos os banheiros (entupidos de propósito pelas meninas), catado o lixo, consertado a fiação elétrica, o encanamento, o teto, o piso, as paredes, limpado o jardim...  
  
Keitarô: ESSA PENSÃO É PIOR QUE O TITANIC! AGORA ENTENDO PORQUE A VOVÓ VIAJOU E DEIXOU ESSA RATOEIRA PRA MIM!!!  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Keitarô: Naquele dia, só me faltou ser amarrado num tronco e chicoteado. Dois dias depois, a meninas passaram a pegar leve comigo, não exigindo tanto. Pensei que estava ganhando a amizade delas, mas no dia 5 do mês seguinte foi pior. Mas foi durante uma conversa com elas que soube desse lance de TPM. Daí decidir que no dia 5 de todo mês eu iria tomar um chá-de-sumiço para me salvar dessa encrenca.  
  
Haitani: Bom, e agora? Temos que encontrar um meio de sair desse esconderijo e nos mandar. Não quero nem pensar no que elas vão fazer comigo.  
  
Já marcava 11 horas no relógio da sala da Pensão Hinata. Uma garotinha loira passeia de pijama pelo lugar, procurando alguém que explique o que tinha provocado tanto barulho logo tão cedo.  
  
Sarah: O que houve aqui? Parece que aconteceu uma guerra? Esse barulho todo não é comum nem mesmo para esse hospício. Eu preciso do meu sono de beleza.   
  
A pequena americana procura pelas meninas, mas todas mandam ela embora, pois estão ocupadas olhando por todos os cantos da pensão.  
  
Sarah: Credo! Todo mês é assim! No dia 5 todas ficam estressadas, nem a Kaolla tem tempo pra mim, só querem saber de esfolar o Keitarô... É isso. (com cara diabólica) Vou achar aquele pamonha, aí elas arrebentam com ele e voltam a ter tempo para brincar comigo. hehehehe.  
  
A americana volta ao seu quarto, veste seu macacão estilo "Dennis, o pimentinha", tira um papel de sua mochila e o analisa.  
  
Sarah: Aquelas bobas... Se eu conheço bem aquele covarde, ele deve estar se escondendo nas passagens secretas da Pensão Hinata. Sorte que tenho um mapa de todas elas.  
  
Sarah caminhou em direção a sala e parou para olhar o mapa outra vez.  
  
Sarah: Agora vejamos; elas disseram que ele desapareceu no jardim da entrada. Então, ele deve ter usado a portinha nº25 da ala norte e talvez esteja no quarto subterrâneo nº9 da seção 4...  
  
A Sarah tinha razão, pois neste quarto, Keitarô estava olhando por uma fenda para ver se a barra estava limpa, mas surgem as meninas no local.  
  
Kitsune: Acharam?  
  
Kaolla: Nada...  
  
Naru: Não é possível! Eles sumiram que nem os outros dois malucos que apareceram do nada.  
  
Narrador: (Também no quarto) Droga! Elas ainda nos procuram.  
  
Autor: Calado! Ou elas vão nos ver aqui.  
  
Narrador: Calado? Você me manda continuar narrando, ficar calado. Afinal, o que você quer que eu faça?  
  
Autor: Acho melhor nem responder...  
  
Haruka: (Raivosa) Eles ainda estão aqui. Minha experiência diz isso. Eles são todos iguais: Sempre tentando invadir nossa privacidade.  
  
Naru: (Furiosa) Fazendo Indecências.  
  
Kitsune: (Histérica) Estragando nossas noites de porre.  
  
Kaolla: (Injuriada) Destruindo nossos inventos.  
  
Motoko: (Psicótica) Aliciando menores.   
  
Mutsumi: (Possuída) Comendo nossas melancias.   
  
Shinobu: (Nem dá pra descrever) Vamos pegá-los e cortá-los em pedacinhos.  
  
Quando todos eles ouvem essa parte, colocam as mãos na cabeça e entram em pânico. As meninas se dividem, indo cada uma para um canto, enquanto eles tremem de medo.  
  
Shirai: Elas vão nos achar! Eu sei! Não tem jeito...T_T  
  
Keitarô: (fingindo estar tranqüilo) Nos achar? Nunca. Esse lugar é perfeito, ninguém vai pensar em vir pra cá.  
  
Sarah: (aparecendo na saída do quarto) Tem certeza?   
  
Haitani e Shirai: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Seta: Calma aí, a Sarah é novinha demais pra ter menstruação, ela não é uma delas ainda.  
  
Keitarô: (pensando) Que Deus tenha piedade do mundo quando ela for...  
  
Sarah: Papai? o que faz aqui com esses... quem são esses otários?  
  
Haitani e Shirai: (Irados) Otários????  
  
Keitarô: São meus amigos e... bom, é uma longa história. Sarah, precisa nos dar uma força, não conte para elas onde estamos! Melhor ainda, nos ajude a sair!  
  
Vendo a situação, ela percebe a chance de ter algum lucro disso tudo. A loira cruza os braços, usa seu sorriso cínico e pergunta:   
  
Sarah: E o que eu ganho ajudando?  
  
Os quatro se reúnem, trocam idéias e voltam a ficar na frente de Sarah.  
  
Seta: Eu te levo na minha próxima escavação.  
  
Keitarô: Eu compro o maior sorvete de Tóquio.  
  
Haitani: O Shirai e eu te arranjamos ingressos grátis para o Parque de Diversões Neverland, onde trabalhamos.  
  
Autor: Também vou entrar nessa, faço uma fanfic só sua.  
  
Narrador: E eu narro todas as suas aventuras.  
  
Sarah: Sério? Tudo isso? Hummmmm, Certo! O que eu faço?  
  
Keitarô: Já sei! Reuna as garotas, diga que nos achou e que estamos no quarto 1 da seção 1. Esse quarto fica bem longe, quando todas estiverem indo pra lá, a Tama-chan vai nos dar o sinal e damos o fora.  
  
Seta: (orgulhoso) Beleza de plano. Esse é o meu ajudante.   
  
Sarah: Só tenho que dizer que estão lá? Fácil! Então, lá vou eu.  
  
E ela sai, levando a Tama-chan. Quando a americana se afasta, Haitani pergunta bem baixinho para o Keitarô.  
  
Haitani: Vai confiar nela?  
  
Keitarô: Claro que não! Que tipo de idiota você acha que sou?  
  
Haitani: O tipo que usa essa cueca horrível. ^_^  
  
Keitarô: Engraçadinho...   
  
Seta: Então faremos o que?  
  
Keitarô: Vamos nos mudar agora para a seção especial.  
  
Shirai: Existe uma seção especial?  
  
Keitarô: (Mostrando seu próprio mapa) Existe... desde a semana passada. Eu resolvi criar minha seção exclusiva, para um caso como esse.   
  
Autor: E você reclamando que tem passagem secreta demais nessa fic, né?  
  
Narrador: -_-  
  
Saindo da passagem, a jovem Sarah corria na direção das outras moradoras.  
  
Sarah: Se o papai não estivesse junto desses manés, eu os entregaria na hora para ver a carnificina que seria. Mas o lado bom é que vou ganhar muita coisa: Curtir o dia inteiro nos brinquedos do Neverland, comer uma montanha de sorvete, viajar com o meu pai e o mais legal: VOU TER MINHA PRÓPRIA FANFIC!!!. Chega de ser a figurante dessas histórias, vou ser a heroína, salvando o mundo dos alienígenas. Acho que vou usar aquela fantasia de She-Ra. Vai ficar perfeito em mim. Heheheh.  
  
Sarah finalmente encontra as meninas reunidas novamente, discutindo onde mais poderiam procurar pelos "invasores".  
  
Naru: Temos que cercar a pensão. Não vou descansar até ver esses tarados recebendo o que merecem.  
  
Haruka: Já faz horas que eles não aparecem. Estou dizendo para armamos uma armadilha: colocamos manequins no banho ao ar livre para pensarem que estamos tomando banho. Eles não vão resistir e tentarão espiar. Aí nós caímos em cima e então... BWA HA HA HAH   
  
Sarah: Gente eu sei...  
  
Mutsumi: Eu acho melhor irmos para o ponto de ônibus para pegar o Keitarô quando ele tentar viajar.  
  
Todas: Ele vai Viajar?  
  
Naru: Agora lembrei, Keitarô tinha uma mala quando o vi de manhã. Falando nisso, todos os meses ele some. Pra onde ele ia, Mutsumi?  
  
Sarah: Naru, eu sei onde...  
  
Mutsumi: Ele não disse. Só falou que queria sair secretamente.  
  
Naru: Secretamente... AS PASSAGENS SECRETAS!!!!!  
  
Kaolla: Esse tempo todo eles estavam lá!!! Por que não pensamos nisso???  
  
Kitsune: Devemos entrar em alguma passagem e pegá-los.  
  
Todas: COMBINADO!!!  
  
Naru: Vamos nos dividir.  
  
E todas vão para todas as direções. A Sarah fica parada e vê seus presentes indo por água abaixo.  
  
Sarah: Bom, eu tentei. O jeito agora e sentar e ver o circo pegar fogo. Hehehe.   
  
Em um dos corredores secretos, os quatro "tarados" tinham ouvido a conversa. Todos olham para o Keitarô.  
  
Haitani: (novamente cético) E agora, grande líder?  
  
Keitarô: Eu sei lá! Seta-san, você já deve ter passado por algo assim, diga alguma coisa.  
  
Seta: Minha experiência em situações de perigo me diz que devemos nos separar e cada um tentar sair por conta própria. Pelo menos, um de nós terá sorte e sairá vivo para contar a história. Ou seja: É CADA UM POR SÍ!!!!  
  
Shirai: Chama isso de plano? Fala pra ele Keitarô... Keitarô? Pra onde ele foi?  
  
Haitani: Ele pediu pra avisar que gostou da idéia e já se mandou.  
  
Seta e Shirai: -_-'  
  
E cada um vai por um corredor.  
  
Continua...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omake:  
  
Keitarô: Vamos nos mudar agora para a seção especial.  
  
Shirai: Existe uma seção especial?  
  
Keitarô: (Mostrando sua coleção de pás e enxadas) Vai existir... assim que a cavarmos.   
  
Depois de cavar por horas, encontram um poço seco e resolvem entrar. Ao saírem, se deparam com um youkai.  
  
Inu-yasha: Quem são vocês? Como saíram do poço? O QUE FIZERAM COM A KAGOME?? SE VOCÊS A MACHUCARAM, IREI DEVORAR SUAS TRIPAS.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Notas do Autor:  
  
Galera, o caso é esse:   
  
Quando elaborei o projeto inicial deste fanfic, eu pensava em fazer um lemon. Para vocês terem uma idéia: No capítulo I, a Kitsune estaria embriagada e não voltando das compras, a cena com Keitarô e Kaolla teria ido muuuito mais longe, seguido de uma cena com a Motoko, que aliás, foi transformada naquele omake. Eu fui digitando, mudando, e percebi que a fic ficou dividida em duas partes: as três primeiras eram do tipo comédia e as últimas eram lemons.  
  
Muita gente, talvez, não goste do final lemon que planejo. Por isso, vou criar dois finais: O final oficial será uma comédia. Depois dele, vou publicar o final lemon que planejei na forma de final alternativo. Os dois serão a partir deste ponto.   
  
Elogios?  
  
Críticas?  
  
Denúncias?  
  
Meu e-mail é Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br 


	4. Naqueles dias Final

Naqueles dias... Parte Final.   
  
Escrito Por: Alleran Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
Capítulo IV - A Hora da Revanche.  
  
No último capítulo, os "invasores" da Pensão Hinata haviam se dividido. Cada um foi para uma direção sozinho, para tentar escapar da maior roubada de suas vidas.  
  
Keitarô voltou para o próprio quarto, ele considerou que o último lugar que fossem procurar o gerente... seria na sala do gerente. Keitarô abriu seu guarda-roupa pegou uma calça nova e finalmente conseguiu se vestir.  
  
Keitarô: Pronto, agora é só pensar em sair sem fazer barulho.  
  
Haruka: (aparecendo na porta) Não desperdice seus neurônios pensando.   
  
Keitarô: TI-TI-TI-TIA?   
  
No quarto da Kitsune, a jovem com olhar de raposa segurava uma garrafa de saquê com muito carinho.  
  
Kitsune: Oh! Meu amor! Só você para me fazer esquecer essas cólicas irritantes. Eu te adoro. Você é minha perdição. ~_~  
  
Mas o teto do quarto dela se quebra e o Professor Seta despenca em cima da garota, espatifando no chão sua garrafa de saquê.  
  
Kitsune: Outra vez! Será que hoje é o dia mundial de combate ao álcool? Meu saquê. T_T  
  
Seta: (levantando) Desculpe-me Kitsune. Você está bem?   
  
Kitsune: BEM? EU FICAREI BEM QUANDO PEGAR UMA TESOURA E CORTAR O SEU...  
  
Kitsune foi interrompida pelo Keitarô, quando ele atravessou a parede, graças ao soco recebido pela Haruka.   
  
Autor: Pra quem não se lembra, o quarto do Keitarô é ao lado do quarto da Kitsune.  
  
Narrador: Por que você pode interromper a fanfic e eu não?  
  
Autor: Ser o autor tem suas vantagens. ^_^  
  
Kitsune: (observando outras garrafas de bebidas variadas que quebraram) Grrr! Até você Haruka? Já não basta o Keitarô e o Seta?  
  
Haruka: Foi um acidente, eu tava impondo um pouco de disciplina no meu sobrinho e... Falando nisso, onde ele está.  
  
Kitsune e Haruka olham para a direção onde deveria estar os dois, mas só encontram uma placa escrita: "Fomos almoçar".   
  
No quarto da Motoko, a jovem samurai estava nua, mudando sua roupa. Toda a perseguição a deixou cansada e suada, mas não pararia até destruir todos os tarados da hospedaria.  
  
Ela foi pegar sua espada Hina, quando se deparou com um rapaz, Haitani, que estava paralisado pela bela visão da sua amada despida na sua frente. Ela ia fatia-lo usando seu poderoso golpe Zan-Kuu-Ken, quando nota a Tama-chan no alto da cabeça dele.  
  
Motoko: IIIIKC! Tar-ta...   
  
A surpresa fez Motoko errar o ataque, atingindo a parede de seu quarto e destruindo uma parte da pensão.   
  
Enquanto isso, Shirai estava na cozinha e viu a porta dos fundos. Foi abrir, mas surgiu uma faca enorme na sua frente.  
  
Shinobu: Ousa entrar na MINHA cozinha, seu verme?  
  
Kaolla: Hora de testar minhas novas armas lazer ultra-potentes. Nyá-há-há-há.  
  
Sarah: Tadinho, o nerd vai virar presunto. Heheheh   
  
Shirai estava cercado, a Garota-Hindu segurava algo que lembrava um disparador de Feixe de Prótons dos Caça-Fantasmas, Shinobu com sua inseparável superfaca Ginsu 2000 e Sarah morrendo de rir.  
  
Shirai nem precisou implorar por sua vida, pois o teto acima da cozinha havia desabado, graças ao golpe de Motoko. No meio da fumaça, Shirai sai apressado indo em direção ao corredor.  
  
Seta e Keitarô correm em um corredor, e se esbarram com Shirai. Segundos depois, Haitani havia chegado junto com a Tama.  
  
Shirai: Graaaande idéia nos dividirmos. Eu quase morri!!!  
  
Seta: Você reclama demais. Estamos inteiros, não é?  
  
Keitarô: (mostrando a cara inchada) Chama isso de inteiro? Haruka quase me botou em órbita.  
  
Haitani: Qualé Keitarô! Você não conta. Você é imortal.  
  
Seta: Não podemos ficar parados. Vamos para... O sótão. Rápido.  
  
No sótão, os quatro se reúnem, cansados de correr e se esconder.  
  
Seta: Droga! Eu me cansei disso!  
  
Narrador: Foi o que eu acabei de falar. Não precisa repetir.  
  
Seta: Eu quis dizer que me cansei da TPM da Haruka. (apontando para o narrador) E NÃO SE META A BESTA COMIGO, SEU FOLGADO. ESTOU DE MAU HUMOR.  
  
Autor: Viu só? Fica quieto senão vai sobrar pra gente... denovo.  
  
Narrador: -_-'  
  
Seta: Onde é que eu estava? Sim... Eu me cansei dela achar que pode sair por aí dando porrada por toda parte quando está menstruada. Tá na hora dela ouvir umas verdades.  
  
Keitarô: (segurando seta pelo braço) Peraí Seta-san, hoje de manhã ela quase matou nós dois. Ela é muito forte.  
  
Seta: Também não é assim. Eu nunca reagi com todas as forças antes pelo amor que sinto por ela, mas tudo tem um limite. Hoje eu e ela vamos nos entender... nem que seja no braço. Acho que posso vence-la se ela estiver sozinha.  
  
Keitarô: (soltando o braço de Seta) Tá legal Seta-san, estou contigo. Se você cuidar da Haruka, nós cuidaremos das outras.  
  
Haitani: Keitarô, será uma luta perdida. São sete contra quatro.  
  
Tama-chan: MEEEEW!  
  
Haitani: Desculpe. Sete contra cinco.  
  
Keitarô: EI! EEEI! EEEEEEEIIIII!!! Acabo de bolar uma estratégia. Seta-san, você tem alguns Walkie-talkies?  
  
Seta: (mostrando os bolsos de dentro do seu sobretudo) Tenho. Tá aqui.  
  
Keitarô: Então vamos fazer assim, ...  
  
Minutos depois.  
  
Shirai passa por uma passagem secreta e entra no quarto da Kaolla Su. Verifica o que tem por lá e percebe que tem tudo que precisa. Pega um Walkie-talkie para se comunicar com os outros.  
  
Shirai: Shirai para equipe, estou em posição. Cambio.  
  
Na cozinha, ou o que sobrou dela, Haitani entra e senta-se numa cadeira aguardando o seu "alvo".  
  
Haitani: Haitani para equipe, estou em posição. Cambio.  
  
Na garagem, o professor Seta vai até onde guardou seu Setamóvel.   
  
Seta: Seta para equipe, estou em posição. Cambio.  
  
E por fim, Keitarô entra no depósito de alimentos. Verifica o local e acha o que procurava.   
  
Keitarô: Keitarô para equipe, estou em posição. Iniciar nossas operações agora. Cambio.  
  
Keitarô guarda seu Walkie-talkie e sai do depósito, rezando para encontrar a garota certa. Incrivelmente, ele tem sorte e acha a... Mutsumi.  
  
Mutsumi: (erguendo sua enorme faca) Ho-ho-ho. Te achei!  
  
Keitarô foge de volta ao depósito, seguido pela Mutsumi. Ele fica ao lado de algo coberto por um manto e se vira para encarar a garota. Ela avança com sua faca em punho. Keitarô puxa o manto e mostra... uma pilha de melancias.  
  
Mutsumi: (com os olhos brilhando) UAU!!! Melancias.   
  
Mutsumi volta a sua aparência ingênua e sorridente, pula na pilha de melancias e mergulha bem no estilo "Tio Patinhas". Mutsumi começou a fatiar as melancias com sua faca e come-las super-contente. Enquanto isso, Keitarô se comunica com os outros.  
  
Keitarô: Keitarô para equipe. Operação "Fruto proibido" foi um sucesso. Um a zero para nós. Cambio.  
  
Haitani estava super nervoso lá na cozinha. Teria que usar todo o seu charme. Aguardou ansioso enquanto pensava "Keitarô. É bom que isso dê certo." Finalmente ele viu o alvo que esperava.  
  
Shinobu: Outro que entrou na MINHA cozinha? Eu vou...  
  
Haitani: (tomando um café e tentando parecer calmo) Como vai Srtª Shinobu? Estava saboreando este DELICIOSO café, que a propósito, tem a dose certíssima de açúcar que eu gosto. Você tem muito talento sabia?   
  
Shinobu: (com o rosto vermelho) G-Gostou do meu café? Que bom.  
  
Haitani: Sabe, o Keitarô falou que você prepara um ótimo bolo de chocolate. É uma pena que não tem chocolate aqui. Estava com tanta vontade de provar.  
  
Shinobu: (animadíssima) Não seja por isso. Eu compro todos os ingredientes do bolo de chocolate no mercadinho do bairro e faço pra você. Será um prazer cozinhar para alguém com bom-gosto. (saindo) Fique aqui que eu já volto.  
  
  
  
Haitani: Haitani para equipe. A Operação "Cozinha Maravilhosa" foi cumprida. Dois a zero para nós. Cambio.  
  
Na sala, Kitsune procurava por Keitarô e também por Seta-san. Mas ela vê uma cerveja na mesinha do centro da sala. Ela resolve dar uma pausa na caçada e pegar a cerveja, senta-se no sofá e bebe a cerveja enquanto assiste a TV. De repente, seus olhos começam a girar.  
  
Shirai aparece atrás das cortinas, observa o estado da Kitsune e fala no Walkie-talkie.  
  
Shirai: Shirai para equipe. Consegui consertar o Turtle Hipnotizator. Ele funcionou como esperado. A Operação "Televisão Demais Transforma as Pessoas em Zumbis" (que nome ridículo para uma operação) foi um sucesso. Três a zero para nós. Cambio.  
  
Haitani e Keitarô saem dos seus locais para encontrarem Shirai na sala. Antes que eles comemorem, Haruka, Naru, Motoko e Kaolla chegam ao local e cercam os três.   
  
Keitarô: Isso não estava nos planos.  
  
Naru: É o fim da linha pra vocês.   
  
Shirai: Não conte com isso. Kitsune! AGARRE A NARU!!!!  
  
Kitsune: (sob os efeitos da lavagem cerebral) Sim, mestre! Vou agarrar a Naru! Agarrar a Naru!  
  
Kitsune pula em cima de Narusegawa... e começa a apalpar os seios dela e beija-la na boca.  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Shirai: Êh! Não foi isso que eu tinha em mente. Mas o importante é que isso vai deixar a Naru ocupada por um tempo. Quatro a zero para nós.  
  
Motoko: Essa palhaçada vai acabar agora. Preparem-se para... ha... hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Sem que Motoko percebesse, a Tama-chan havia entrado na roupa dela (não sei por onde) e começou a fazer cócegas. Incapaz de lutar, ela deixa cair a Espada Sinistra Hina e rola no chão.   
  
Keitarô: Heheheh. Cinco a zero, é uma goleada.  
  
Haruka: GRRR!! ACHAM QUE ESTAMOS EM DESVANTAGEM? KAOLLA!?! USE UM MECHA-TAMAGO PARA ARREBENTAR TODOS ESSES PERVERTIDOS  
  
Kaolla: Nya-há-há. Farei melhor que isso (apertando um botão num controle remoto). ACIONAR TODOS OS MECHA-TAMAGOS DE 1 A 4. INICIAR A MANOBRA MEGA-TAMA.  
  
Os Mechas-Tamagos 1, 2, 3, e 4 surgem, destruindo uma parede da sala. Eles começam a se juntar, formando um robô-tartaruga. Ele tem a aparência e tamanho do Nashu-Tama de Pararacelso.   
  
Kaolla: Esta é a minha obra-prima. O MEGA-TAMAZORD. NYÁ-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ.   
  
Tamazord: MMMYYYYYYEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWNN!!!!!!   
  
Narrador: Acho que esta fic tá indo além dos limites. Isso tudo está a beira do bizarro.  
  
Autor: Se quiser, pode discutir o assunto com o Tamazord.  
  
Narrador: Bem... Tá certo, vou voltar a narrar.  
  
Kaolla coloca o robô em modo automático, os olhos dele começam a brilhar e ele focaliza o Keitarô, dando um passo a frente na direção dele.   
  
Antes que o Mega-Tamazord ataque, outra parede da sala é destruída pelo Setamóvel. Seta-san pula do carro já chamando Haruka pra briga, e ambos partem para o combate indo para o lado de fora da pensão. Shirai pega uma arma idêntica ao da Kaolla, que tinha achado no quarto dela e avança contra a Garota-Hindu, ambos correm para os fundos da Pensão. Percebendo que seria o alvo do Tamazord, Keitarô entra no Setamóvel e sai de lá destruindo mais uma parede, com a invenção da Kaolla atrás dele.   
  
Haitani: Não posso ficar parado vendo meus amigos entrarem em combate sozinhos. Tenho que ajudar. Vou ajudar... a Tama-chan a fazer cócegas na Motoko. Hehehe.  
  
No telhado da hospedaria, Mutsumi e Sarah ficaram sentadas, comendo melancias e assistindo as batalhas que seriam travadas ali.  
  
Sarah: Acho que o papai vai varrer o chão com a Haruka desta vez. O que acha, Garota-Melancia?  
  
Mutsumi: (calminha) Hohoho. Acho que Kaolla e Shirai formam um belo par.  
  
Sarah: Como sabe que eles vão ficar juntos?  
  
Mutsumi: Ora, ora! Eu li o roteiro quando o Autor estava distraído.  
  
Autor: Mutsumi!?! Assim é trapaça.   
  
No estacionamento da hospedaria, Keitarô estava dirigindo, ou melhor, tentando dirigir.   
  
Keitarô: Qualquer dia desses, vou pedir para o Seta-san umas aulas de direção.  
  
Mas seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o enorme robô-tartaruga que o perseguia voando. Com seus olhos, o Mega-Tamazord disparava raios que abriam crateras no chão.   
  
Keitarô: Tem que haver alguma coisa nesta van para me ajudar. O Seta já enfrentou coisas piores. Ei?  
  
Ao observar o painel, Keitarô encontra um botão vermelho com um aviso ao lado. "Em caso de: Alienígenas, Monstros, Demônios e Mechas gigantes, aperte o botão." É Claro que ele não pensou duas vezes.   
  
O botão vermelho fez todo o Setamóvel tremer e partes do carro giravam, mudaram de posição... quando Keitarô percebeu, a van adquiriu uma aparência... humanóide?  
  
Keitarô: EU NÃO ACREDITO! O SETAMÓVEL É UM TRANSFORMER???   
  
Narrador: Nossa, agora bateu uma saudade da minha infância. Eu tinha um carrinho tipo Viper que virava robô.   
  
Autor: Eu também, o meu era um Jipe. Mas não é hora disso. Volte a narrar.  
  
O assento do motorista foi para a o meio do mecha, apareceram dois controles laterais perto das mãos de Keitarô e um capacete com visor holográfico. Ele sentiu como se estivesse vendo o Tamazord do lado de fora, graças ao capacete.  
  
Keitarô: UAU! ME SINTO O PRÓPRIO SHINJI IKARI! Tó começando a gostar disso.  
  
Dentro da hospedaria, Haitani tirava uma casquinha da Motoko, aproveitando o ataque de cócegas da Tama-chan.   
  
Motoko: Hahaha pare haha seu hahahaha perver hahahahah tido hahahahaha.   
  
Haitani: (pensando) que pele macia, e o cabelo é tão sedoso. como ela e linda. :D~  
  
Perto dali, Naru ainda tentava se livrar de Kitsune, que tirou uma mão dos seios para passar pelo resto do corpo dela.  
  
Naru: (pensando) Preciso tirar a Kitsune desse transe. Mas o que poderia chamar a atenção dela? É ISSO! CORRIDA DE CAVALOS!!!  
  
Naru: (imitando uma voz de locutor) ... E largaram. Savage Pégasus toma a dianteira, seguido de Mad Ponyta. Agora Mad Ponyta alcança Savage Pégasus, estão focinho a focinho. Vão cruzar a linha de chegada e... O VENCEDOR É SAVAGE PÉGASUS!!!  
  
Kitsune: (saindo do transe) YAAAHOOOOO!!! Ganhei, ganhei! Estou rica... Heim? Onde estou? Naru? O que houve? Como vim parar aqui?... E por que minha mão está dentro da sua calcinha?O_O  
  
Haitani: (olhando Naru e Kitsune) Essa não!! Ela saiu da hipnose! Preciso me proteger... acho que vou assusta-las com esta espada.  
  
Ele pega a Hina. Um tornado de luz negra envolve Haitani, seus olhos ficam vazios e sem vida e o poder de Hina controla a mente dele. Imediatamente ele avança contra Naru e Kitsune, que se esquivam para defender-se.  
  
Tama-chan para com as cócegas e Motoko se levanta. Esta observa o rapaz possuído e vira-se para a pequena tartaruga.  
  
Motoko: Tama-chan, nós nunca nos entendemos muito bem. Mas aquele jovem precisa de ajuda. Vamos trabalhar juntas pelo menos uma vez, certo?  
  
Tama-chan: Mew!  
  
Motoko: Vá no meu quarto e busque uma Katana para mim. Eu vou dete-lo enquanto isso.  
  
Tama-chan foi voando o mais rápido que pode para o quarto da Motoko e a samurai foi chamar a atenção de Haitani e leva-lo para longe de Kitsune e Naru, que aproveitaram para se afastar do duelo e procurar um jeito de dar apoio à amiga.  
  
Nos fundos da pensão, o cruzamento de raios iluminam o lugar. Shirai e Kaolla usam todo o arsenal que a Garota-Hindu guardava no seu quarto.   
  
Shirai lança um foguete, Kaolla o explode com um raio lazer enquanto prepara suas bombas de plasma. Shirai muda de posição, deixando várias minas terrestres no caminho. Com uma granada de fumaça, Kaolla esconde seus movimentos e sobe numa árvore.   
  
Kaolla: Deixe-me ver... Parece que ele pegou um lança-foguetes que deve ter só mais três tiros, um AK-47, e um de meus protótipos de feixe de prótons. Preciso ser rápida. Se ele pensar que subi nesta árvore, serei um alvo fácil para os foguetes dele.  
  
Shirai: Se ela usou uma granada de fumaça, com certeza foi para se abrigar e armar uma emboscada. Hmmm, ela está usando um feixe de prótons, Bombas de plasma e acho que vi uma M4A1. O M4A1 é usado por atiradores da SWAT... ela deve estar em algum lugar alto...  
  
Kaolla decide usar todas as bombas de plasma no solo ao mesmo tempo, para desarmar as minas terrestres e tirar Shirai do seu esconderijo. No mesmo momento em que ela ataca, Shirai atira no tronco da árvore com o lança-foguetes. A seqüência de explosões levanta muita poeira e nenhum dos dois sabe o que aconteceu com o outro.  
  
Na frente da pensão, Seta e Haruka prosseguem com uma batalha de Kung-Fu. Haruka tenta uma voadora detida por um bloqueio de Seta, que prepara um agarrão, mas Haruka esquiva e atinge o joelho dele, para desequilibra-lo.  
  
Seta: (no chão...) Haruka... (...faz uma cambalhota...) ...precisamos... (...e fica de pé) ... conversar.  
  
Haruka: Não tenho nada a falar com você. Cafajeste, vem aqui com a maior cara de cínico. Detesto seu jeito irresponsável.  
  
Seta: E eu detesto seu temperamento explosivo e seus ataques de histeria.  
  
Haruka: NÃO SOU HISTERICAAAAAA.  
  
Ela manda um cruzado de direita, defendido por Seta, que tenta uma chave de braço. Haruka se solta da chave de braço e manda um chute, que passa raspando pelo queixo do arqueólogo.  
  
Seta: É claro que é. Fica assim quando tá na TPM. Eu me lembro da chacina que fez na Amazônia, quando enfrentamos os herdeiros de Nanusunsap (1). (se esquivando de outro chute) E quando fomos confundidos com ladrões de tumbas no Egito? Você quase começou uma guerra, sabia?  
  
Haruka: (tentando dar uma rasteira) Eles passaram a mão em mim.   
  
Seta: (pulando) Estavam te revistando. Se tentasse entender o ponto de vista dos outros...  
  
Haruka: Por que não tenta entender MEU PONTO DE VISTA? Sabe o que é ficar com enjôo 3 dias inteiros?   
  
Seta: Todo mundo tem um mal dia.  
  
Haruka: Mas eu tenho 4 a 5 maus dias por mês.  
  
A luta de Seta e Haruka é interrompida por uma cena "diferente". O Setamóvel em modo robô correndo feito louco com o Mega-Tamazord atrás, lançando vários mísseis.  
  
Keitarô: SEEETTTAAA!!!!!! CADÊ O AT-FIELD DESSA GERINGONÇA????  
  
Seta: Parece que ele esqueceu de ler o manual de instruções. (pegando o Walkie-talkie) Keitarô, acione os torpedos. É o botão azul do controle direito.  
  
Keitarô aperta o dito botão e vários torpedos saem do seu mecha. O Tamazord arranca o casco das costas e usa como escudo.   
  
Tamazord: MMYYYYYYEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWNNNN.  
  
Keitarô: E agora Seta?  
  
Seta: Utilize o Punho do Poder. É o botão verde da direita.  
  
Keitarô aperta o botão e aciona uma tela de TV onde passa Yu-Gi-Oh!.   
  
Keitarô: -_-'  
  
Seta: Opa! heheheh. Eu quis dizer botão verde da esquerda.  
  
Keitarô aperta o botão correto e um brilho envolve os punhos do mecha. O Tamazord prepara para jogar o seu casco contra o Keitarô. Keitarô fica em posição e rebate o casco com um soco. Seria um grande feito, se o casco rebatido não tivesse acertado em cheio a hospedaria.  
  
Haruka: A Pensão Hinata! As meninas!!  
  
Keitarô: Droga!!! O que foi que eu fiz???.  
  
Ele foi para ajudar os amigos que poderiam ter se ferido com o casco voador, mas o Tamazord avança para dar uma cabeçada no mecha de Keitarô. Com o adversário caído, o Tamazord vai buscar de volta o seu casco (ele tava se sentindo pelado sem o casco).  
  
Nos fundos da pensão, a poeira se abaixa, Kaolla havia pulado a tempo da árvore e Shirai usou os últimos dois foguetes para acertar as bombas de plasma que iam na sua direção. Sem foguetes, Shirai descarrega o seu AK-47 na direção da Kaolla, que responde usando sua M4A1 até as balas dos dois acabarem. Os dois preparam os feixes de Prótons, mas o casco do Tamazord atinge a hospedaria, jogando os destroços encima deles.  
  
Dentro da pensão, mesmo com o impacto, Haitani e Motoko trocam golpes. Motoko, já armada com uma espada, tenta repetir o método que usou quando Keitarô foi possuído pela Hina. Só que um movimento de bloqueio da espada sinistra interrompe o Zan-Ma-Ken, e Haitani acerta o cabo da espada na testa da Motoko e derruba a samurai.  
  
Com a inimiga estirada no chão, Haitani vai dar o golpe de misericórdia, só que seu braço treme e ele volta ao normal, deixando a Hina cair.  
  
Motoko: (espantada) C-c-como se livrou sozinho do controle da Espada Sinistra?  
  
Haitani: Eu... não sei o que fiz... ou porque te ataquei... mas não queria te ver ferida. Gosto muito de você.  
  
Motoko: O que disse?  
  
Haitani: Eu... Te... (desmaiando)  
  
Haitani cai nos braços de Motoko. Ela fica confusa, estaria disposta encher de pancada aquele quase desconhecido. Mas ele gostava dela? Havia alguém no mundo que gostava dela?  
  
Mas surge o Tamazord, que recoloca o casco e procura outro alvo. Escolhe o Haitani.  
  
Motoko: IIIIICCCKKKK (lançando a Hina na testa do Tamazord).  
  
Nos fundos da pensão, Shirai procurava por sua inimiga. Kaolla, escondida em um canto, utiliza sua arma comprovadamente infalível: Uma casca de banana.  
  
Shirai tropeça na casca de banana e perde sua arma. Kaolla aparece e aponta para ele.  
  
Kaolla: NYA-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ. Minhas bananas nunca me deixam na mão. Renda-se ou mando prótons.  
  
Shirai: Kaolla! Um pedaço do prédio vai cair em você!  
  
Kaolla: Acha que sou boba de...  
  
Mas Shirai falou a verdade. E para salva-la, teve que pular na direção dela. O movimento dele fez Kaolla atirar, mas só passou de raspão no ombro. Quando Kaolla olha o que realmente aconteceu, ela fica emocionada.  
  
Kaolla: Ga-Garoto-quatro-olhos? (2)   
  
Shirai: Ai! Vo-você está...  
  
Kaolla: SEU OMBRO!!! Desculpe, eu nunca pensei em machucar alguém de verdade com minhas armas. Acho que me acostumei a atacar o Keitarô por ele ser imortal e me empolguei.  
  
Shirai: Eu também me empolguei. Te devo desculpas por invadir seu quarto, e mexer nas suas armas.  
  
Kaolla: ARMAS? ESSA NÃO! O MEGA-TAMAZORD!!!! PRECISO DESTRUÍ-LO!.  
  
Shirai: (recuperando a sua arma) Vou com você.   
  
Dentro da pensão, o Mega-Tamazord perde o controle por causa da espada Hina encravada na sua testa.   
  
Tamazord: MYYbzzzttYYYEEEbzzzttOOOOWWbzzzttWWbzzttWWWWNNNN  
  
Motoko puxava Haitani para um lugar protegido. Tamago voava em torno do robô-tartaruga para deixa-lo ocupado e inutilmente fazer com que ele ficasse zonzo. Kitsune e Naru jogavam tudo que podiam segurar contra o Tamazord. Sarah e Mutsumi haviam escapado do impacto e se juntaram ao grupo para atacar o mecha enlouquecido. Kaolla e Shirai já chegaram atirando, só que os feixes de prótons atingiram a Hina e piorou tudo. Agora ele está se mexendo desordenadamente e destruindo o restante da hospedaria.  
  
Kaolla: Não pode ser! O Poder da Espada Sinistra fez ele entrar em modo Berserker! O sistema está fora de controle.  
  
Shirai: Isso é terrível!  
  
Mutsumi: Hohoho! Tem razão. Ele dança muito mal. ^_^  
  
Naru: Não fala besteiras, Mutsumi. Precisamos de ajuda.  
  
Quando o Tamazord prepara um raio, surge novamente o Mobile Suit Setafigther (gostaram do nome?) atingindo o Tamazord com um uppercup de direita, seguido de uma voadora bem encaixada (uso muito essa seqüência quando jogo Mortal Kombat).   
  
O Tamazord é jogado longe do prédio. Keitarô coloca o Mecha entre a pensão e o robô-tartaruga. Seta e Haruka surgem para ver quem tinha se machucado.   
  
Haruka: Meninas! Todas estão bem?  
  
Mas ela percebeu pela cara delas que não. Kaolla estava abalada por ter atingido o ombro de Shirai e por sua criação colocar em risco a vida das amigas. Motoko nunca esteve tão traumatizada, por causa da visão do Tamazord e também pelo choque da declaração de Haitani, que continuava desmaiado. Naru e Kitsune se machucaram bastante quando aquele casco atingiu a pensão. Sarah e Mutsumi não pareciam abaladas, Mutsumi pela inocência e Sarah pela experiência das viagens com Seta. Tama-chan estava no alto da cabeça de Mutsumi, ofegante por gastar todas as forças para impedir o ataque daquele mostro (Shinobu não está presente pois ainda está fazendo compras no mercadinho).  
  
Haruka: Que Horror! Eu não esperava que vocês...  
  
Seta: (olhando firmemente a Haruka) Se ferissem? Você sempre se esquece dos outros, não é? Botou tanta gente nesta confusão, incentivou isso tudo. Tá feliz agora?  
  
Haruka: (envergonhada) Eu... bem eu... d-desculpem meninas, eu só...  
  
Uma explosão chama a atenção de todos. O MS Setafigther caiu junto deles e o Tamazord voltou a se aproximar.  
  
Shirai: Não pode fazer nada, Seta-san?  
  
Seta: Não se preocupem. Vou passar as instruções das armas especiais para o Keitarô.  
  
Naru: O QUÊ?? O KEITARÔ ESTÁ LÁ DENTRO?? O_O  
  
Naru corre direto para o mecha. Ela percebeu pela conversa de Seta e Haruka o quanto tinha sido má com o Keitarô. Ela entra para ver como está ele. A testa dele estava com um corte e sangrando e o braço envolta do peito indicava uma costela fraturada.  
  
Keitarô: Na-Naruse-gawa...  
  
Naru: Keitarô. O que ele fez com você?   
  
Naru senta no colo de Keitarô para usar os controles. Focaliza o Tamazord e avança contra ele, preparando o melhor Naru-Punch que já usou. O ataque atingiu com perfeição o Mega-Tamazord, que foi lançado longe e explodiu em forma de cruz.   
  
Autor: Qualquer semelhança com Neon Gênesis Evangelion, é mera falta de vergonha na minha cara.  
  
Keitarô: Obrigado, Narusegawa. Eu queria te dizer que...  
  
Naru: Não, Keitarô. Eu é que devo dizer. Olha, sei que é difícil para um homem entender. Todo mês Nós sentimos essas cólicas, dor-de-cabeça, enjôo... Enquanto não acontece nada com vocês, Sabe? Nós achamos injusto e... bom... Mas eu reconheço que desta vez nós fomos longe demais. Prometo que vou me comportar melhor e tentar não descontar em você. Só tenha um pouco de paciência comigo e com as outras. Tudo bem? ~_^  
  
Keitarô: (contente) Sim. Tá tudo bem. Estou tão feliz que tenha se preocupado comigo.  
  
Naru: É, eu fiquei pensando que você tinha se... Hã?  
  
Naru, ainda no colo de Keitarô, sentiu a "felicidade" dele.   
  
No lado de fora, todos viram um buraco se abrindo na barriga do Setafigther e Keitarô voando longe.  
  
Minutos depois.  
  
Todos estão descansando, observando o por-do-sol. Shirai se aproxima de Kaolla, que parece desolada.  
  
Kaolla: Tudo bem com o seu ombro?  
  
Shirai: (com um sorriso confiante) Já parou de doer. Lamento pelo seu Mega-Tamazord. Ele parecia fantástico.  
  
Kaolla: Perde-se umas, ganha-se outras. (mostrando algumas plantas) Eu observei o esquema do Setamóvel e tive algumas idéias para meu novo projeto. (levantando-se e apontando o dedo para o céu) O TURBO-TAMAZORD. NYA-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ.  
  
Narrador: Deixe-me adivinhar: "O Retorno do Tamazord." Acertei?  
  
Autor: Na mosca. Vai ser um fanfic radical. Aguarde.  
  
Em outra parte, Seta e Haruka conversam, agora calmamente, com a bela paisagem do por-do-sol no Balneário Hinata aos fundos.   
  
Haruka: E você lembra quando afundei aquele submarino termonuclear no mar mediterrâneo? Hahaha.  
  
Seta: Hahahaha, Realmente. Aqueles marinheiros nunca mais irão trapacear no jogo de cartas.   
  
Haruka: (cabisbaixa) Seta... Eu sou, quer dizer, você me acha insuportável?  
  
Seta: Não, nunca. Você só precisa deixar de ser exaltada.   
  
Haruka: Queria reviver aqueles tempos...  
  
Seta: Ainda podemos! Quer me acompanhar numa expedição?   
  
Haruka: (aproximando) Sério?  
  
Seta: (segurando no queixo dela com delicadeza) Sério!  
  
Sarah: (aparecendo no meio) QUE LEGAL!! NÓS VAMOS VIAJAR!!!   
  
Seta e Haruka: -_-'   
  
Em outra parte, Motoko ainda observa Haitani, que já havia acordado.  
  
Haitani: Bom, Motoko. Você ainda está com raiva por causa das cócegas?  
  
Motoko: Não. Mas quero que responda: Conseguiu se livrar do poder de Hina apenas porque gosta de mim?  
  
Haitani: (envergonhado) S-sim.  
  
Motoko: Estou satisfeita com esta resposta. (levantando) Para anular os efeitos da Espada Sinistra, seus sentimentos por mim devem ser realmente sinceros. Por respeito a eles, não te punirei. (virando-se e indo embora) Mas se quiser ter algo comigo, precisa agir de maneira mais honrada. Até qualquer dia.  
  
Haitani ficou parado observando a garota se afastar. Ele sentia aquelas palavras frias como um punhal no coração. Mas ela, antes de sumir nos escombros, olhou para trás e esboçou um pequeno e enigmático sorriso...  
  
No meio do que antes era uma sala, Narusegawa ficou ao lado de Mutsumi e Kitsune.  
  
Mutsumi: Ora, ora! Sabia que um dia você iria revelar seus sentimentos. ^_^  
  
Naru: Do-do que está falando, Mutsumi?  
  
Kitsune: Não precisa disfarçar, Naru. Todo mundo viu como você ficou quando soube que Keitarô estava em perigo.   
  
Naru: M-mas eu só... eu só...  
  
Kitsune: (abraçando a Naru) Coitadinha dela... Ainda tem medo de mostrar o que sente por ele? Um dia vai se livrar desse trauma.  
  
Naru: (se soltando) Trauma eu tenho do seu abraço. Dá licença.  
  
Kitsune: Hihihi! Aquilo foi hilário. Acho que o Keitarô "gostou" de ver. Muitos homens adoram esse tipo de coisa.  
  
  
  
Naru: Mas, onde está o Keitarô?  
  
Enquanto isso, Keitarô subia as escadas. Desesperado.  
  
Shinobu: (segurando aquela faca enorme) VOCÊ DERRUBOU MINHAS COMPRAS, SEU IMPRESTÁVEL.   
  
Fim  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omake:  
  
Kitsune e Haruka olham para a direção onde deveria estar os dois, mas só encontram uma placa escrita: "Vote diferente, Pikachu para Presidente".   
  
Kitsune e Haruka: Já ganhou! Já ganhou! Já ganhou!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) - Mostrado em um flashback do capítulo III desta fanfic.  
  
(2) - Foi assim que Kaolla chamou o Shirai quando se conheceram.  
  
  
  
Notas do Autor:  
  
Comédia, ação e quatro casais românticos. Foi um final decente, não acham? Espero que tenham gostado, em breve enviarei o final alternativo (aquele que falei que tinha lemon).   
  
Dedicatória:  
  
Essa fic e dedicada a minha Chefe. Porque foi graças a ela que tive a idéia. Minha chefe parece entrar na TPM todo dia 5.   
  
Elogios?  
  
Críticas?  
  
Sugestões para outros finais?  
  
Meu e-mail é Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br 


	5. Naqueles dias Final Alternativo

Naqueles dias... Final Alternativo  
  
Escrito Por: Alleran Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
Aviso:   
  
Durante este capítulo, haverá cenas de sexo explicito. Algumas serão de Yuri ai (relação entre mulheres). Quem for menor de idade ou se sentir ofendido com o tema, procure um outro fanfic.   
  
Este final segue a partir do capítulo III.   
  
Capítulo especial - Não pode... é pecado.  
  
No capítulo anterior, o grupo formado por Seta-san, Haitani, Shirai e liderados por Keitarô Urashima, estavam escondidos nos corredores e câmaras secretas da Pensão Hinata. Mas agora, cada um estava sozinho, percorrendo todos os cantos para acharem a saída, tendo as moradoras da pensão em toda a parte.   
  
Narusegawa entrou na passagem da sala de estar, mas saiu no quarto da Kitsune. Ela reconheceu logo por causa da coleção de bebidas nas prateleiras. Esses corredores sempre a confundiam, não sabia como achar o lugar que queria ir. Pensou em voltar para a entrada, mas foi agarrada por trás e teve os peitos apalpados.  
  
Kitsune: (bêbada) Tá crescida em Naru? Da última vez que provei desses melões, eles pareciam ovos fritos. Hihihihihi.  
  
Naru: Kitsune, me larga. Não tenho tempo.  
  
Kitsune: (ficando na frente dela) Não tem tempo? Tá apaixonada mesmo pelo Keitarô... Antes, você nunca rejeitou os meus "dedos mágicos".  
  
Naru: EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA POR AQUELE IDIOTA.   
  
Kitsune: (enfiando a mão dentro da saia da Naru) Então, não vai se importar em dar uns amassos comigo.   
  
Kitsune beija Naru com vontade e brinca com a língua dela. No começo Naru tenta se soltar, mas se entrega. Desde que conheceu a Kitsune, ela sempre conseguiu convence-la a tudo. Ela também estava com saudade das noites de loucuras com sua colega. Kitsune termina o beijo e começa a tirar a roupa de ambas.   
  
Naru: (com voz meiga) Ah! Minha raposinha safada.  
  
Narrador: Ué? As mulheres não perdem o apetite sexual durante a menstruação?  
  
Autor: Quem disse? Uma pesquisa indica que 85% das mulheres ficam ainda mais excitadas durante a menstruação.  
  
Narrador: Quando fez essa pesquisa?  
  
Autor: Não fiz, acabei de inventar. ^_^  
  
Narrador: Já devia saber...  
  
Kitsune e Naru já estavam nuas. Elas aconchegaram-se na cama, com Naru em cima, observando as medidas da companheira. Com as mãos e a boca, Naru percorreu os seios dela e passou pelo ventre, alcançando a vagina. Nessa área, ela se tornou uma profissional, introduziu dois dedos naquela flor rósea, e lambia o clitóris com agilidade, deixando Kitsune aos delírios.   
  
Naru: Kitsune... Você... ?  
  
Kitsune: (mostrando um vibrador) Já tá na mão.  
  
As duas ficaram sentadas frente a frente com as pernas abertas e encaixam o vibrador, um do tipo que tem duas pontas para que duas mulheres o usassem ao mesmo tempo. Após o encaixe, elas se abraçaram e rebolam em êxtase. Kitsune beijava cada centímetro do pescoço da Naru enquanto puxava o seu longo cabelo para trás. Naru cravou as unhas nas costas da amiga e a arranhava a cada orgasmo.   
  
No meio dessa sessão de prazer, ouve-se o som de madeira estalando e o teto daquele quarto quebra. De lá, sai o Professor Seta. As meninas conseguem sair de baixo e Seta cai no chão no meio delas, desmaiado com a queda.   
  
Com um trocar de olhares, elas pegam uma corda para amarrarem o Professor numa cadeira, aproveitando a inconsciência dele.   
  
  
  
Durante esse tempo, Keitarô chega no seu próprio quarto. Pega outras roupas para vestir e fica todo convencido.  
  
Keitarô: Há há há! Enquanto elas estão nas passagens secretas, eu me visto e pulo fora da pensão. Vou ter que ficar uma semana fora para ter certeza que elas vão se acalmar, mas o importante é que vou passar a perna em todas. Queria ver a cara delas quando souberem.   
  
Keitarô ouve a porta abrindo atrás dele e uma voz: "Cuidado com o que pede". Quando ele se vira, Haruka cai em cima dele deixando-o imóvel no chão, segurando os braços e sentando em cima dele.  
  
Haruka: Aproveita que ainda tem os dentes dentro da boca e responda: Por que queria invadir a minha casa e me espiar? Tinha a Naru e as outras para ver, o que queria comigo?  
  
Keitarô tentou se mexer, mas tudo que conseguiu foi se esfregar na sua tia. Ambos passaram o dia inteiro só com roupas íntimas, por causa desse jogo de gato-e-rato. A sensação de ter todo aquele corpo encima dele foi incrível e teve reação rápida. Haruka sentiu o volume dentro da cueca dele crescendo.  
  
Haruka: Então é assim não é? Você é daqueles que acham que "proibido é mais gostoso".  
  
Keitarô: P-por fa-vor Haruka-san, eu nunca te desrespeitei. Isso tudo foi um engano.   
  
  
  
Haruka: Engano? (enfiando a mão na cueca e agarrando o membro dele) Isto aqui duro é um engano?   
  
Era a primeira vez que alguém, além dele, segurava seu sexo. Tá certo que ela estava quase espremendo, mesmo assim a maciez da mão dela era quase confortável. Se ela não apertasse tanto seria um toque delicioso...  
  
Haruka olhou para o corpo do sobrinho. Lembrou-se quando ele era apenas um garotinho, correndo junto da pequena Mutsumi e da pequena Naru. Ela reparou como aquele rapaz havia crescido. Agora ele tinha 22 anos. Mesmo assim, mantinha o rosto quase angelical de sempre. Haruka o viu crescer, sempre o vigiava quando saia para "explorar" a pensão e até participava de algumas brincadeiras. Sorria toda vez que ele vinha visitar a Vovó. Era uma alegria para ela ser chamada de titia, com aquela voz que derretia seu coração. Como ele mudou nesses anos...  
  
Haruka solta o membro dele, sai de cima, senta no chão a meio metro dele e sorri.  
  
Keitarô: (recolocando a cueca) Ha-Ha-Haruka-San?  
  
Haruka: Keitarô, eu lembrei de quando você era bem pequeno. Você era tão meigo, tão cheio de energia. Um dia, a sua avó disse: "Meu netinho puxou a beleza da minha família, vai ser um conquistador de mulheres quando for adulto. É melhor tomar cuidado Haruka-chan, até você pode acabar apaixonada por ele."  
  
Keitarô: (pasmo) E-Ela disse?  
  
Haruka: (com o olhar sereno) Achei muita graça na hora, mas olha só você. Realmente você se tornou muito belo e simpático. Será que a Vovó tinha previsto isso?   
  
Ela volta a se aproximar, mas Keitarô estranhamente não se sentiu em perigo, ela veio engatinhando e colocou a mão em seu rosto.  
  
Haruka: (com uma voz doce e suave) Você ficou excitado bem rápido não foi? Foi o toque do meu corpo? Você me acha atraente?  
  
Ele não conseguia pensar direito. Aquela visão da sua tia seminua, sua voz, aquilo tudo parecia um daqueles sonhos que tinha desde que se tornou gerente daquela pensão. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi... dizer a verdade.  
  
Keitarô: S-sim, tia.   
  
Haruka: Mas eu perdi minha juventude há muito tempo, sem falar que há tantas mocinhas tão...  
  
Keitarô: V-Você é mais forte e atlética que a Naru e a Motoko juntas. Tem um corpo mais... sarado... que a Kitsune e a Mutsumi. Você supera todas as outras. É muito atraente mesmo.   
  
Fascinada por todas as comparações, Haruka se enche de auto-estima. Queria ter ouvido esses elogios do Seta-san, mas ele sempre falava em arqueologia. Realmente, Seta não sabia ser romântico. Haruka estava tão carente de atenção que aquelas palavras eram música para seus ouvidos. Sensibilizada, ela toca os lábios do seu sobrinho e sente a maciez daquele beijo. Termina o beijo com um sorriso, descendo a mão pelo peito dele até tocar denovo o seu pênis, agora com carinho e suavidade, retirando o sutiã com a outra mão.  
  
Keitarô: M-Mas, Haruka-san...  
  
Haruka: Quem diria, acho que também sou daquelas que acham que "proibido é mais gostoso". Bem, se quiser, te ensino tudo que aprendi, mas tenho regras: Eu digo o que você faz, quando e como faz. Tá bem?  
  
Narrador: Não. Isso tá errado. Além disso, pensei que Haruka ia ficar com o Seta.  
  
Autor: Você pensou? Vou fingir que acredito. Olha, era óbvio que a Haruka ia ficar com o Seta e o Keitarô com a Naru. Como não gosto de roteiros previsíveis, fiz umas mudanças. E eu não sou a favor e nem contra o incesto. Cada um é cada um.  
  
Haruka: Então? Posso continuar?  
  
Autor: Pode.  
  
Haruka puxou o sobrinho, colocando o rosto dele no meio dos seus seios. Keitarô os apertou e mordiscou parecendo ter muita experiência, mas aprendeu tudo em revistas Hentai. Mesmo assim, estava se saindo muito bem. Admirada com o desempenho, passou para a próxima fase. O afastou um pouco para retirar a calcinha e o fez se aproximar da sua vagina.  
  
Haruka: (sorridente) Espero que não se importe com um gostinho de sangue. Estou naqueles dias do mês...  
  
Keitarô: Eu tinha reparado...  
  
Haruka: Quê?  
  
Keitarô: (Pensando) Droga, tenho que consertar isso rápido, não vou estragar tudo agora.  
  
Keitarô: Eu tinha reparado que você era linda, mas nunca imaginei fazer... isso...   
  
E ele colocou a ponta da língua na parte mais sensível. Realmente ele não se importou com o gosto de sangue. Explorou aquela região, cada vez mais confiante, graças aos gemidos que ouvia de sua tia. Ela não se lembrava de quanto tempo fazia deste a última vez. Era maravilhoso o toque desse novato em seu corpo. Saboreou um forte orgasmo e decidiu mudar a posição. Agora um 69. Keitarô ficou alucinado ao sentir a boca dela massageando seu pênis. Haruka sugava com delicadeza a ponta, enquanto masturbava-o, para apressar a ejaculação. O sêmen saiu com força, caindo um pouco na garganta e o resto no rosto dela, com mais umas lambidas, ela se levantou, preparando-se para o principal.  
  
Haruka pensou na melhor posição para este ambiente. Viu a mesa de estudos e puxou seu "aluno" para mais uma lição. Sentou na mesa, colocou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e o abraçou. A penetração começou e o vai-e-vem era ditado por ela, puxando o corpo dele com as pernas.  
  
Haruka: Hmmmmm, está indo muuuuito bem... agora rebole um pouco, no meu ritmo... ahhh, ahhh... beija meu pescoço, ssssim... aperta meus seios com foooorça... vamos acelerar um pouco... boooom... muuuuito booooom.  
  
Keitarô e Haruka alcançaram mais um orgasmo juntos, e voltaram ao chão. Haruka deixou Keitarô em cima para ele dominar só um pouquinho. Ele aproveitou esse tempinho e voltou a penetrar, agora com ele ditando o ritmo.   
  
Mais um orgasmo e ambos pararam, ficando estirados no chão, ainda nus.  
  
Haruka: Espero que não se arrependa de hoje, Kei-kun. Eu nunca me arrependi de nada do que fiz, incluindo agora.  
  
Keitarô: (com olhar triste) Não vou me arrepender. Mas me sinto mal, eu estou apaixonado pela Naru e...  
  
Haruka: Shhhh. Você ainda não tem nenhum compromisso com ela, pelo que sei. Além disso, se ficar como nosso segredinho, ninguém se machuca.  
  
Keitarô ouve com atenção e sorri. Voltando a beijá-la.  
  
Enquanto isso, Shirai estava na cozinha e viu a porta dos fundos. Foi abrir, mas surgiu uma faca enorme na sua frente.  
  
Shinobu: Ousa entrar na MINHA cozinha, seu verme?  
  
Kaolla: Hora de testar minhas novas armas lazer ultra-potentes. Nyá-há-há-há.  
  
Sarah: Tadinho, o nerd vai virar presunto. Heheheh  
  
Narrador: Shinobu, Kaolla e Sarah? Você não está pensando em...  
  
Autor: Já disse que "pensar" é um verbo que você não conhece. Fica frio e volte a narrar o texto.  
  
Shirai estava cercado, a Garota-Hindu segurava algo que lembrava um disparador de Feixe de Prótons dos Caça-Fantasmas. Shinobu com sua inseparável superfaca Ginsu 2000 e Sarah morrendo de rir. Sem ter para onde ir. Tudo que ele consegue fazer é se arrepender.  
  
Shirai: Como fui entrar nessa? Eu sabia que devia ter ficado em casa, no meu PC, jogando Counter-Strike. T_T   
  
Kaolla: Ei? Você joga Counter-Strike?  
  
Shirai: B-Bom, sim. Sou muito famoso na rede, sabe? Uso o nome de Psyco Jaspion e...  
  
Kaolla: (super feliz) PSYCO JAAAAASPION????? Finalmente te conheci. Sou eu, sua maior rival, a Super Sailor Saiyajin.   
  
Shirai: Nooosa. Que emoção te encontrar? Frente a frente com a única que pode me vencer no meu jogo favorito.  
  
Os dois se abraçam com força, enquanto Shinobu e Sarah olham sem entender nada.  
  
Kaolla: Vamos pro meu quarto jogar Age of Mythology na rede? Vamos Shinobu? Vamos Sarah? Age of Mythology é bem legal. Nyá-há-há-há.  
  
Sarah: Achava melhor ver esse CDF ser aniquilado. Mas tudo bem.  
  
Shinobu: Peraí Kaolla. Ele é um dos amigos taradões do Keitarô. A gente já devia ter expulsado ele daqui.  
  
Kaolla: Mas ele é o Psyco Jaspion. Conheço o cara pela Internet. Ele é legal, Vamos.  
  
Shinobu acalmou-se e guardou aquela faca, finalmente. Acompanhou os outros e jogaram o resto do dia.  
  
Autor: Não falei? Você tem que aprender a confiar em mim.  
  
Narrador: Bom, tá certo.   
  
No Quarto de Kitsune, Seta-san desperta e percebe que está amarrado a uma cadeira. Diante dele, Naru e Kitsune discutiam.  
  
Naru: Devemos chamar as outras?  
  
Kitsune: Pra que? ele já está amarrado e sob controle. As outras que se lixem, eu vou me vingar por ele ter me esnobado anos atrás. Como ele foi capaz de ignorar meu amor?  
  
Seta: O QUE?   
  
Naru: EPA, ele acordou?   
  
Kitsune: (encarando o Seta) Isso mesmo que ouviu, seu aliciador de menores. Saindo por aí, espalhando seu charme, encantando nós duas quando éramos puras e inocentes colegiais e agora se faz de desentendido? Primeiro eu vou realizar meu sonho, depois te arrebento de porrada.  
  
Naru: (surpresa) Sonho? Kitsune você vai...  
  
Antes que Naru terminasse, Kitsune já abrira as calças de Seta-san e caiu de boca no seu ex-tutor.   
  
Seta: E-Ei? Que história é essa?   
  
Naru: (séria) Silêncio! Kitsune tem razão. Entrei na Toudai para te impressionar e você só tem olhos para a Haruka-san. Vai pagar por destruir meus sonhos de adolescente.   
  
Agora as duas passam suas línguas por toda a extensão do pênis dele. Vários pensamentos passam na mente de Seta. As lembranças de como elas rebolavam quando andavam na frente dele, o jeito de sentar e cruzar as pernas para aparecer a calcinha, as indiretas da Naru, os escorregões da Kitsune para cair nos braços dele. Tudo se encaixava agora.  
  
Decidido, ele aproveitou a "distração" delas para se desamarrar e levantou da cadeira com um salto. Furiosas por não terem amarrado bem apertado, as duas tentam socá-lo, mas Seta se defende facilmente e num segundo, torce o braço delas, deixando-as imóveis.  
  
Seta: Meninas, francamente. FUI EU que ensinei tudo que vocês sabem sobre Kung-Fu. Além disso, só porque estou apaixonado pela Haruka não quer dizer que não tivesse tesão por vocês. Só não tentei nada na época para não ser preso por sedução de menores.  
  
As duas: SÉRIO? TINHA TESÃO PELA GENTE?  
  
Seta: (com voz sedutora) Claro, quem não teria? Agora, se forem boazinhas, podemos negociar um acordo e eu posso dar mais uma "aula" para vocês, em nome dos velhos tempos. Topam?   
  
As duas se olham, pensam e dizem: "TOPAMOS". Imediatamente ele as larga e cada tira a sua roupa e Seta deita-se na cama.  
  
Seta: Agora, Kitsune, continue de onde parou. Você Naru, vem pra cá.  
  
Obedecendo, Kitsune volta a saborear do pênis de Seta enquanto Naru coloca sua vagina ao alcance do rosto dele, que explora a intimidade de sua aluna mais genial. Tanto Naru como Seta alcançam o auge ao mesmo tempo e Kitsune faz sinal para mudar de lugar com Naru, ela entende vai em direção aonde Kitsune estava e vice-versa. Naru senta naquele membro e Kitsune (virada na direção dela) puxa seu rosto para mais perto, dando um ardente beijo de língua.  
  
Minutos depois, Seta tem mais um orgasmo. Ele se levanta, coloca Kitsune de quatro e invade sua "retaguarda". Ela estava adorando e queria mais, olhou para Naru e apontou o vibrador, esquecido no chão. Naru o pegou, introduziu uma das pontas nela e ficou embaixo de Kitsune enfiando a outra ponta.   
  
Os três permaneceram em movimentos sincronizados durante quase uma hora. Ficaram exaustos, principalmente Seta, que só teve fôlego para dizer "Nota... Dez".   
  
Nesse tempo, em algum corredor da hospedaria, Mutsumi caminhava, tranqüilamente. Ela fez uma visita a geladeira da pensão e achou o que mais queria, uma fatia de melancia. Agora que sua fome implacável por melancias havia sido acalmado, ela voltou a sua personalidade agradável e bondosa de costume. Estava tentando se lembrar do que fizera durante a manhã quando ouve um barulho no quarto de Motoko Aoyama. Mutsumi foi espiar.  
  
Motoko estava nua, mudando sua roupa. Toda a correria a deixou cansada e suada, mas não pararia até destruir todos os tarados da pensão. Antes que se vestisse, Mutsumi aproximou-se e lhe beijou na boca. Motoko caiu no chão totalmente boba e perplexa.  
  
Motoko: MUTSUMI? QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA?  
  
Mutsumi: Ora, ora! A Kaolla tem razão, você tem gosto de molho de soja. ^_^  
  
Motoko: (Vermelha)E-Ela te contou? Fi-fique sabendo que... que... ela roubou aquele beijo. E-Eu nunca me interessei por mulheres.   
  
Mutsumi: Hohoho, não precisa ter vergonha Motoko-chan, somos todas amigas. Eu também não sou lésbica...  
  
Mutsumi se aproxima, deita-se em cima da Motoko, e acaricia seus cabelos.  
  
Mutsumi: ...eu apenas gosto de apreciar as maravilhas do sexo livre. Liberte-se dos seus preconceitos e tabus. Sinta o prazer sem culpa. Relaxe.  
  
Motoko estava paralisada, não pelo susto mas pelo desejo... ela sonhava muito com as meninas, principalmente depois daquele beijo roubado. Sem hesitar, ela correspondeu o abraço e ambas rolaram no chão, Mutsumi mordiscava a orelha de Motoko e massageava os seios dela.   
  
Motoko sempre achou aquela garota muito atraente, desde o dia que se conheceram numa praia. Era claro que Mutsumi tinha algum interesse pelo Keitarô, mesmo assim ela estava lá, nos braços dela, tão quente, tão macia, era um sonho. A jovem samurai estava se derretendo nas carícias desta mulher. Sim, uma mulher, Motoko sentia uma segurança e tranqüilidade que nunca tivera antes na vida... nos braços de uma mulher.   
  
De repente, Mutsumi se levanta.  
  
Mutsumi: Ora, ora! Esqueci o vibrador. Espera aqui que eu já volto.  
  
Ao ver a Mutsumi sair, Motoko sente um pouco de receio. Ela não queria vibradores, só carinho. Mas resolveu se calar sobre isso. A própria Mutsumi disse que não era lésbica, talvez por isso fez questão de buscar "aquilo". Decidiu deitar na cama com as nádegas um pouco empinadas, aguardando a chegada da Garota-Melancia com "aquilo". Deixaria que ela fizesse o que quiser, desde que esteja lá. Motoko nem olharia para trás para ver aquela "coisa".  
  
Por uma fenda na parede, Haitani assistia toda a conversa e o amasso das duas. Estava alucinado com a visão maravilhosa do corpo esbelto daquela gata que conheceu num dia chuvoso. Aquelas pernas, aquele traseiro, ele tinha que tomar uma providência. Mas com certeza pagaria com a vida se desse errado. Valeria a pena?  
  
Haitani: Ah! Vale sim! Vale muito!  
  
Ele se aproximou devagar, imitou a voz da Mutsumi dizendo: "Já voltei" e deu um beijo no pescoço da jovem espadachim, que não abriu os olhos, pensando ser a Mutsumi.  
  
Motoko: Trouxe o vibrador? Bom, estou pronta. Pode começar.  
  
Motoko se colocou de quatro. Haitani foi para trás dela e a masturbou um pouco. Era o sonho dele se realizando, mesmo correndo risco de morte, ele morreria feliz. Quando viu que ela estava excitada o bastante, introduziu seu membro. Motoko ainda era virgem, mas ela simplesmente ignorou a dor, graças ao seu treinamento de samurai. Ela começou a gemer e dizer que estava começando a gostar.   
  
Motoko: Ahhhhhh! Mutsumi-san, esse "troço" que arranjou parece tão real. Hmmm, Ahhhhh, é ótimo!   
  
Narrador: Não acha sacanagem o que Haitani está fazendo? É desonesto com a pobre Motoko.  
  
Autor: Já estava me perguntando quando você iria interromper a narrativa. Cara, EU SEI O QUE FAÇO, tá certo que Motoko está sendo enganada e tal. Mas no final, tudo dará certo. Apenas continue a narrar.  
  
Narrador: Certo, certo. Só estou preocupado com a qualidade da história.  
  
Autor: Como se suas interrupções ajudassem.   
  
Haitani continuava socando tudo, guardando as sensações que estava tendo: a maciez da pele da Motoko, o calor e umidade da sua vagina, o perfume dela, o som dos seus gemidos, o brilho da faca afiada na sua frente...  
  
Haitani: Espera? que faca é essa?  
  
Mutsumi: É minha.  
  
Motoko: Mas o que? V-V-Você estava me... Eu vou trucida-lo.  
  
Motoko saiu da sua cama e foi direto pegar sua espada. Mas Mutsumi fez um gesto para que ela aguardasse. Haitani, petrificado, nem desculpa poderia inventar, só esperou a reação de uma delas. "Por que não tranquei a porta. Droga." Pensava.  
  
Mutsumi: Você é o Haitani? É famoso lá na Toudai sabe? dizem que é o maior malandro e paquerador da Universidade.  
  
Motoko: Deixa ele comigo. Ele vai ver.  
  
Mutsumi sorri para Motoko, aproxima-se do Haitani e começa a masturba-lo, para surpresa dele.  
  
Haitani: E-Ei? Pensei que fosse me matar?  
  
Mutsumi: E desperdiçar um carinha lindo como você? Na-na-ni-na-não. Só tem um jeito de você sair vivo deste quarto: Provando que é o garanhão que todas as jogadoras de vôlei da Toudai dizem que é.  
  
Motoko: (com carinha de cachorro abandonado) Espera um pouco! E eu? Pensei que nós fossemos...  
  
Mutsumi: E vamos... Os três.  
  
Motoko: Eu? Com ele? Depois do que fez? NUNCA.  
  
Mutsumi: (encarando a Motoko) Motoko-san, te acho linda e gostosa, mas ainda prefiro homem. Se me pedir para escolher, ficarei com ele. Quer ficar de fora?  
  
Motoko abaixou a cabeça, já estava tão desesperada pelo corpo da Mutsumi, que resolveu aceitar. Olhou nos olhos de Haitani e disse bem baixo: "Depois a gente se acerta".   
  
Mutsumi pediu para Motoko deitar na cama, ela o fez e Mutsumi colocou-se em posição para a Mulher-kendô lamber suas partes intimas e fez sinal para Haitani sentar um pouco a frente para saborear o pênis dele. Motoko sentiu uma alegria maravilhosa pela visão e pela sensação da sua língua naquela flor. Já Haitani se sentia o homem mais sortudo da terra. Pelo que Keitarô contava da Mutsumi, ela parecia ser ingênua e doce e não uma tarada, mas para ele estava ótimo. Ele estava perto de um orgasmo, quando Mutsumi percebeu e fez o esperma cair no rosto da Motoko que, óbvio, ficou com nojo.  
  
Antes que Motoko reagisse, Mutsumi foi ao rosto dela para saborear um pouco do sêmen e levar umas gotas para Motoko experimentar. Mesmo não gostando, ela aceitou.  
  
Mutsumi: Hihihi, Agora o meu favorito: Sanduíche.  
  
Mutsumi apanhou o vibrador e pediu para Motoko deitar em cima de Haitani. Relutante, ela obedece, depois os dois penetraram ao mesmo tempo a Motoko.   
  
Motoko estava desconfortável. Não pela posição mas por estar frente a frente com o cretino que a havia enganado.   
  
Haitani: Motoko, não olhe pra mim com essa cara de raiva.  
  
Motoko: Hunf! Com que cara quer que eu te olhe. O que fez foi desleal. Vai me pagar.  
  
Haitani: Olha! Eu me arrependo por ter te enganado mas, fiz por amor. Nunca percebeu que eu te amava.  
  
Motoko: Perceber? Mal me lembro de ter te visto.   
  
Mutsumi: Ora, ora! Conversar durante a transa? Deixem a diferenças para depois. Motoko, beija ele.  
  
Motoko: Oscular? Com ELE?  
  
Mutsumi: (empurrando a cabeça dela) Não comece com frescura, vai.   
  
E Motoko o beija. Ela até que achou um pouco diferente de beijar uma garota. Ela estaria até disposta a gostar dele, mas depois do que fez... na primeira chance que tiver, ele vai conhecer a verdadeira Motoko.  
  
Continuaram nisso por muitas horas até Haitani desmaiar de cansaço. Parece que ele não tinha preparo físico e fôlego para o ritmo das duas. Motoko, aliviada por não precisar dividir mais a cama com ele, voltou a abraçar Mutsumi.  
  
Motoko: Agora tenho você só pra mim. ^_^  
  
Mutsumi encostou Motoko na parede, ajoelhou-se na frente dela e introduziu dois dedos na sua vagina e massageava seu clitóris com a língua enquanto se masturbava introduzindo o vibrador em sim mesma. A espadachim estava nas nuvens, a experiência da companheira fazia com que ela tivesse orgasmos múltiplos. Não agüentou ficar de pé e pediu para mudar de lugar. Aproveitando, Mutsumi decidiu fazer um 69. Elas deitaram no chão e Motoko, já com experiência, passou a imitar tudo que Mutsumi fazia nela. Ambas chegaram ao clímax mais uma vez e voltaram para cama, derrubando Haitani (desmaiado ainda) no chão para dormirem juntas e abraçadas.   
  
5 horas mais tarde, Shirai e Kaolla ainda estavam jogando pela Net com Shinobu e Sarah.  
  
Kaolla: Como está quieto por aqui. Será que as meninas ainda não encontraram os outros três?  
  
Sarah: Desde que o meu papai escape, to nem aí pros outros.  
  
Shinobu: Pra onde foi a Tama-chan?  
  
Sarah: Mandei numa missão para vigiar os passos do Keitarô, papai, esse trouxa e o outro paspalho. E no caso de algum deles for surrado até a morte, a Tama vai me contar como foi em detalhes.   
  
Shinobu: Contar? Você aprendeu a falar tartaruguês?  
  
Sarah: Que nada. Eu tenho outros meios.   
  
Shinobu: Não entendi? Mas deixa pra lá.  
  
Kaolla: Se liga nessa, Psyco Jaspion. Vou te vencer pela milésima vez.  
  
Shirai: Só quero ver, Super Sailor Saiyajin.  
  
Shinobu: Vocês vão jogar até quando?  
  
Shirai: Até amanhecer.  
  
Kaolla: Nya-há-há.^_^   
  
Todos haviam se esforçado até a exaustão e não perceberam o tempo passar. Várias horas mais tarde, a madrugada havia passado e o sol nascia no horizonte.  
  
No quarto do gerente, Keitarô levantava. Com uma expressão bem diferente da manhã do dia anterior. Observou sua tia dormindo tranqüilamente ao seu lado. Ainda abismado com a fome de sexo dela (e dele também) Keitarô tenta se levantar e se vestir (finalmente). Lembrou-se de seus companheiros e foi para a sala de estar, já se preparando para ver um cenário digno de um filme de terror.  
  
No quarto da Motoko, Haitani estava abrindo os olhos quando viu que estava amarrado. Na sua frente, Motoko gargalhava.  
  
Motoko: Diga as suas últimas palavras, covarde.  
  
Haitani: Covarde, eu? Sabe a coragem que tive pra sair daquele esconderijo e realizar meu desejo?  
  
Motoko: (cínica) Ah! Claro! Tu és muito corajoso por violar o corpo de uma donzela.  
  
Haitani: Por favor. Quero uma chance para explicar.  
  
Motoko: (pensa por um momento) Hmmm... Têm 2 minutos.  
  
Haitani: Só penso em você. Desde o dia que te vi, só encontro seu rosto em todo lugar que olho. Mesmo com a fama que tenho... eu só penso em você. Quando vi a oportunidade de te tocar, acho que pedi o juízo. Mas o que fiz é errado. Pode me castigar, mas saiba que me sinto feliz por ter... te tocado.  
  
Mutsumi: Isso foi emocionante. T_T  
  
Motoko: Hein? Estava acordada?  
  
Mutsumi: O tempo todo. E agora Motoko? O que vai fazer?  
  
Motoko: Eu? (olhando pro Haitani) Eu... nunca me senti... amada antes.  
  
Mutsumi: Dizem que o amor verdadeiro perdoa tudo. Eu sei porque amo o Keitarô, mas o perdoei por ele amar a Naru. Perdoa o Haitani, Motoko. Ele te ama.  
  
Motoko, desconcertada e sem pensar muito, solta o rapaz. Queria muito saber o que era o amor verdadeiro que Mutsumi conhecia. Decidiu que o Haitani merecia provar o afeto que dizia ter.  
  
Motoko: Por hoje, tudo bem. Mas se contar algo do que aconteceu aqui...  
  
Haitani vai se aproximar para beija-la, mas a espada apontada para os seus "países baixos" indica ser uma péssima idéia. ele dá meia volta e sai. Mutsumi abraça Motoko por trás para conforta-la.  
  
Mutsumi: estou orgulhosa de você. Merece um prêmio. O que quer?  
  
Motoko: (com um sorriso malicioso) Você, amarradinha na cama.  
  
Mutsumi: (também com um sorriso) Safadinha.   
  
No quarto da Kaolla, Shinobu e Sarah estão apagadas. Aproveitando a privacidade, Kaolla e Shirai trocam um beijo apaixonado.  
  
Kaolla: (com voz meiga) Oh! Psy-chan! (diminutivo de Psyco Jaspion)  
  
Shirai: Ahhh! S3! (diminutivo de Super Sailor Saiyajin)  
  
Kaolla: Espero que volte logo. Quero jogar Quake III com você. Mal posso esperar para explodir suas tripas com um míssil. ^_^  
  
Shirai: E eu de estourar seus miolos com um tiro de Shotgun, para espalhar seu sangue por todo o chão. ^_^  
  
Autor: Que romântico. ^_^  
  
Narrador: (enjoado) Que repulsivo. :P  
  
Shirai: (saindo) Te vejo amanhã. Tchau!  
  
Kaolla: Tchau... Psy! ~_~  
  
Em outro quarto, o professor Seta avalia a sua situação. Dormindo com duas ninfetas agarradas a ele, todos nus. Haruka não teria piedade nem dele, nem das meninas se os encontrassem agora. Menstruada ou não, Haruka era terrível. O arqueólogo pegou suas roupas e saiu de fininho para achar o Keitarô e acertar aquela viagem para exploração em outro país. Seta tinha certeza que Keitarô aceitaria e até os outros dois amigos dele iriam topar.  
  
Keitarô desceu as escadas e encontrou Haitani no meio da Sala de Estar. Estranhou o fato dele andar meio cabisbaixo, mas não comentou nada.   
  
Keitarô: Ainda vivo? E o Shirai? e o Seta?  
  
Seta: (aparecendo) Bom, eu to aqui. Será que já podemos sair?  
  
Haitani: Ainda falta o Shirai.   
  
Keitarô: Se ele não aparecer em um minuto, ele que se vire.  
  
Seta: Como conseguiram se esconder durante a noite toda?  
  
Keitarô: Com muito esforço.  
  
Haitani: E sacrifício.  
  
Os três ouvem um barulho saindo de uma das passagem secretas. Antes de fugirem, percebem que era a Tama.   
  
Keitarô: Tama-chan! Que saudade! O que andou fazendo esse tempo todo?  
  
A pequena tartaruga mostra uma máquina fotográfica, dada por Sarah para tirar fotos das garotas arrebentando o Keitarô e Cia. Junto, havia várias fotos que ela tinha tirado a noite, como Sarah havia pedido.   
  
Ao verem o conteúdo das fotos, Keitarô e Seta se encaram.  
  
Seta: (segurando as fotos do Keitarô) V-V-Você me chifrou, seu ##censurado##. E ela era sua tia, não tem vergonha?   
  
Keitarô: (segurando as fotos do Seta) E você me traiu com a Narusegawa! Ela tem idade para ser sua filha. Sem falar que também pegou a Kitsune. Uma só não bastou? Acho que isso nos deixa empatados.  
  
Seta: (acalmando) É, tá certo. Vamos colocar uma pedra nesse assunto. Hahahaha, parece que todos nós aproveitamos muito bem a noite.  
  
Keitarô: (apontando para a foto do Haitani) Alguns mais do que outros. Realizou seu sonho, não é mesmo? Sabia que conseguiria.  
  
Haitani: -_-'  
  
Shirai: Vocês estão aí. Ainda bem.  
  
Seta: Shirai? Onde esteve?  
  
Shirai: No quarto da Kaolla, Junto com a Shinobu e a Sarah. Viramos a noite toda lá. Eu me diverti muito.  
  
Keitarô e Seta: O QUE DISSE? O_O  
  
Segundos depois, Shirai estava saindo da Pensão Hinata, correndo como louco. Atrás dele estavam os outros dois.  
  
Keitarô: (revoltado) O que fez com elas seu pedofilo? Seu ##censurado##.  
  
Seta: (totalmente revoltado) Minha Sarah... Minha pequena Sarah... Vou te esquartejar.  
  
Shirai: DO QUE ESTÃO FALANDO? O QUE É QUE EU FIZ??  
  
Sem se importar com isso, Haitani olha a foto com ele e Motoko.  
  
Anos mais tarde.  
  
Era mais uma manhã em Tokio-3. Shinji Ikari se levanta para alimentar o seu mascote, Penpen, quando a porta do seu quarto é derrubada.  
  
Asuka: Cadê meu café, Shinji no Baka?  
  
Misato: (na cozinha) Shinji, seu imprestável!! Esqueceu de comprar a minha cerveja?  
  
Dr.ª Akagi: (na sala) SHINJI! Está atrasado para os testes com o EVA-01!  
  
Shinji: Droga! Hoje é dia 5. -_-'  
  
FIM  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas do Autor:  
  
Sobre as combinações que escolhi: Li alguns fanfics e fanzines Hentai de love Hina e nunca achei um que mostrasse esses casais, principalmente o casal Motoko e Haitani que, na minha opinião, é tão romântico quanto o casal Keitarô e Naru.  
  
Esta história terminou, é já tenho outra nas mãos. A próxima será "Operação Yuri Ai". Como o nome diz, será um Lemon Yuri. Vou ver se melhoro as cenas de sexo e mantenho os personagens mais parecidos com os do mangá.   
  
Valeu pela ajuda, pelos e-mails, por tudo.  
  
Elogios?  
  
Críticas?  
  
Um novo "Naqueles dias..." com os personagens de Evangelion?  
  
Meu e-mail é Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br 


End file.
